Once upon a time
by lizzabet
Summary: Women are found dead all over D.C with the only link being "the end" carved in to the women's chest and Prentiss ends up getting more then involved in the case. While the team tries to find the killer Prentiss finds herself on several dates with a man. Some chapters rated M.
1. Chapter 1

_Okay I just was so inspired to writing my own fanfiction after reading the other stories on this page. This is my first one and I'm working on the second chapter right now. _

_Now I will figure out how to write a short summary of the story._

_Anyway happy reading and don't forget to review so I know if there is any point in continuing the story^^_

* * *

><p>Chapter 1<p>

The man looked at the 15 years old girl who lay on the bed in front of him. She was begging him to let her go which just made him find this more amusing than before. He went to the little table beside the bed and took the knife he had put there before. She swallowed hard at the sight of the sharp object. He ran the knife over her body and in one move with the knife he cut the dress open.

"You're just a naughty, little slut aren't you? 15 and not pure at all. You're too nosy! That's the problem. You just want to explore new things. But you are beautiful, I'll give you that. You're her!"

"What the hell are you talking about?" the girl asked with much confusion.

"You are her! And so you must sleep for a very long time."

* * *

><p>"Fairy tales do not tell children that dragons exist. Children already know that dragons exist. Fairy tales tell children the dragons can be killed."<p>

-C.K Chesterton

Emily Prentiss really liked this guy who was sitting across the table.

She liked that she for once could dress up to somebody. He had asked her out a week ago after he accidently thrown out her coffee at the coffee shop near her apartment. She was kind of flattered when he had said that he wanted to buy her dinner to make up for the coffee and she said yes. It was not like her to agree to these kinds of things, especially when she didn't know him.

They had talked for a long time now and she discovered that they had a lot in common. But just as it was going so well the beeping sound in her bag ruined it. She looked at her cell and gave out a sigh.

"Sorry, but as much as I love this I really have to go. Work is calling."

"Oh, it's okay. I can give you a call some other time and hopefully we can do this again?"

"Absolutely!"

"Great! Now go catch some bad guys!"

She laughed a little at his comment and then turned her heels to go.

* * *

><p>Emily Prentiss rushed through the doors and took a seat at the round table.<p>

"Sorry I'm late! The traffic was bad"

"I can see that." Morgan said with a grin on his face.

Emily had forgotten how dressed up she was to this kind of occasion.

"It's okay. Three women between ages 15-31 has been killed all found at different places in D.C. All sexual abused." JJ began.

"How do we know it's the same Unsub?" Morgan asked.

"He has carved in the words _the end _in the women's chest."

Emily looked at the pictures on the board with disgust.

"What can you tell us about the victims?" she asked with her eyes still on the photos.

"The latest victim is 15 year old Sarah. Her parents reported her missing when she didn't come home after two days. Apparently she had told her parents that she was sleeping at her boyfriend's house and when they didn't hear from her they knew something was up. This was three weeks ago"

"And she wasn't found until now? Who found her?" Rossi asked.

"An anonymous tipper."

"How did she die?" Reid asked.

"That's what we will find out now" Hotch said. "There was no open wound or internal bleeding which caused the death. Garcia, can you give us the autopsy report?"

"Sure thing, sweetheart! She was poisoned to death and there was a mark on her index finger where the poison entered the body"

Reid looked closely at the photos finding a resemblance to something he has seen as a child, but he could not yet figure it out.

"Morgan, Prentiss you go question the family. JJ and Rossi you stay here and work on the victims and Reid, you and I go to the dumpsite."

* * *

><p>Prentiss and Morgan got out of the black SUV and knocked at the door to the dead girl's parents. A pale woman opened the door. Her eyes were red and swollen due to all the crying.<p>

"Hi, I'm agent Emily Prentiss and this is agent Derek Morgan and we're with the FBI and we would like to ask you about your daughter."

The woman looked at the two agents a long time before she let them in. The house was full of pictures of the girl whose dead body was taped on the whiteboard.

"Is it okay if I go and have a look in Sarah's room? Morgan asked and the mother nodded.

"When did you first notice she was missing?" Prentiss asked while looking at the pictures on the wall.

"She said she would sleep at Howard's house for one night and when she didn't call back the next day I became a little worried but just thought she had decided to be with him the next night too. But then she didn't call me the following day either so I called Howard and he said that she hadn't shown up the first night so I called the police. Three weeks later I got the call that they had found my little girl in an alley."

"Did she have any enemies?"

"No, she was just the sweetest little girl."

The mother started crying again and Prentiss put her hand on her shoulder trying to comfort her. She couldn't imagine what it would feel like to lose your daughter like this. Morgan finally came down the stairs and the both agents left.

* * *

><p>Reid looked at the four women on the board. The first one was 23 years old and had dark hair, was poisoned to death, raped several times and the autopsy showed that she hadn't eaten anything but an apple the two weeks she was missing.<p>

The second victim was a 31 year old redhead, her tongue was cut out and she died of a poison that slowly caused her heart to stop and she was found in a bathtub filled with foam in a motel room, also raped several times and she was also found four weeks after reporting missing.

And then there's Sarah who died of a sting in the finger. Reid looked from picture to picture trying to find something more, but he was interrupted by JJ who stormed in to the room.

"A fourth victim has been found. A 35 year old who has been half eaten. She has the same words on her chest as the others."

JJ put a picture of the fourth woman up on the board. She had red hair and a red sweater on her.

"This is so strange. The victims all dies in different ways, but it's just getting worse. The other three was all poisoned with different kinds of poison while this one bled to death." Reid said. "Why are they all killed in different ways and what link between the victims is there?"

"I don't know, but we have to find this guy before he kills someone else"

* * *

><p><em>Wonder if they will, wonder if they will... <em>

_Wonder what the murders have in common besides the words on their chest. I hope I'm not that obvious. Please review and you can make your guess!_


	2. Nothing!

_I entered my hotmail and saw like 10 emails from fanfiction due to this story! This made my day and I decided to continue. I can also say that I'm in my hotelroom in Paris and I still take time to publish. Thank God for wi-fi!_

_Also I just figured out the ending and I'm so excited and can't wait til we get there! So keep reviewing and you might get to read it;)_

_But I love you guys who just reads it too^^_

* * *

><p>Nothing!<p>

"So… Who is he?" Morgan asked Emily while driving to the station.

"Well, he seems pretty organized since he has been able to plant his bodies without getting noticed. He also…"

"Em?" Morgan interrupted her.

"What?"

"Spit it out! Who is he? You ran into the conference room all dressed up and you've looked at your phone every ten minutes."

Emily looked at her colleague and was met by a big grin on his face. She really didn't want to have this conversation with Morgan.

"He is nothing!" she said desperately wanting to go back to discussing the Unsub. When Morgan just laughed and didn't reply she took her chance. "I think the Unsub has feelings for the victims as he kept them for so long and when he grows tired of them or they do something wrong he kills them. "

"And he studied them for a long time."

Their conversation was interrupted by Morgan's phone and he answered it.

"Oh hey, gorgeous! I'll put you on speakers."

"Thanks! So I've checked all the records from the victims and they don't have anything in common. Different occupation, different hobbies, none of them shop at the same food store and they don't live near each other."

"The Unsub picks his targets randomly." Morgan said and looked at Emily.

"So we have an organized Unsub who picks his targets while passing them on the street and then he follows them for god knows how long until his ready to make his move." Prentiss summed up while meeting Morgan's eyes.

"Thank you, dollface! Keep up the good work."

* * *

><p>The team gathered in the conference room trying to figure out more about the murders and the Unsub.<p>

"The dumpsite showed nothing." Hotch said. "No trails or evidence that could lead us to our Unsub. We got nothing. We also looked at the reports made from where the others were found and there wasn't anything there either."

"How will we find him if we can't find any evidence at the dumpsites or when he picks them just of the street?" Emily asked.

"He's a ghost!" JJ said with a sigh.

The team members just sat there looking at each other and the pictures almost ready to give up as they had nothing. Their Unsub was a ghost that didn't want to be found and didn't want any attention.

Finally Rossi broke the silence.

"It's 8 pm. Why don't we all go home and rest on this and we'll meet again at 7 am sharp?"

"Yeah I don't think we'll go any further tonight." JJ said as she pulled out her chair ready to go home.

* * *

><p>He watched his next victim as she walked from the big building into her car and drove away. He couldn't help but following her.<p>

She was so beautiful and sweet too. This he knew because he had actually gotten a chance to talk to her. It wasn't something he usually did, but this one was special.

When they had driven cross town to her apartment building he took pictures of her while she got out of her car. Then she entered the building and he couldn't see her anymore.

He looked at his phone where he'd taken the photo and stroke her hair in the picture.

"We will be together soon. I promise. You won't have to wait much longer, I'll come save you!"

Emily Prentiss entered her apartment. The answering machine showed that she had one message and she pushed the button to hear it.

"Hey, this is Emily. Leave a message after the beep."

"Hi Emily? This is Jacob. I know we only went out a couple of hours ago, but I can't stop thinking about you. Please call me back as soon as you get this at 555-4352."

Emily smiled when she heard the message and picked up the phone to call him. He picked up after to signals.

"Hey, it's Emily."

"Oh, hi! I'm so glad you called me back." He answered. "I wonder if you would like to have lunch or dinner with me tomorrow. Or breakfast if that suits you better."

She laughed a little at that last part thinking that he really must be in to her. She considered it for a minute before she replied.

"Lunch at noon?"

* * *

><p>Morgan hadn't been able to sleep through the whole night as he was thinking about this man who probably was out there targeting his next victim.<p>

He almost hoped that another girl would be reported missing or turn up dead just so they could have anything else to go on. Maybe the next time the Unsub was going to be sloppier and they could find some piece of evidence that the Unsub really do exist.

He felt it disturbing how little they had at this point. Maybe he already had his target in sight and was just waiting to make his next move.

Then it struck him. If this man had followed his victims for a longer time he must have bought something in the same place at the same time as the four victims before they were abducted. He picked up his phone and called Garcia.

"Hey, oh mighty. What can I do for you?"

"Can you look at the victims' credit card reports and see if there is a guy who has used his card at the same time in the same store as all of the women?"

"Tell me something I can't do. It may take some time, but I'm right on it."

"Thanks, dollface." He said before he hung up.

* * *

><p><em>Ooooh... Maybe they will get a lead anyway if they can find the same name in the records, but who knows. <em>

_And seems like the Unsub already have found his target and seems like Emily is starting to let someone in;) _

_I'll try to publish the next chapter tonight! _


	3. Creativity

Creativity

"Ah!" JJ heard Spencer say.

She looked at him while he was looking from picture to picture and reading all the reports from the murders.

"Ah, what?" JJ asked half smiling.

"I think I've figured it out!" he said with his eyes still on the photos. "It's that simple!"

"What?" JJ asked again, but he still had his mind focused on the photos.

"I knew I recognized it from somewhere."

"Spence! Please!" JJ said interrupting Reid's conversation with himself.

"Oh, sorry!" he said smiling. "So, the first victim died of poison probably from an apple. Sounds familiar?"

JJ shaked her head in confusion so Reid continued.

"Then the second woman got her tongue removed, which silence people, and died from poison killing her heart and later was found with a lot of foam. Still nothing?"

JJ found herself more confused at where he was getting.

"Okay, and then the third one died when she was stung in her finger and then the last one…"

"…was found almost eaten and she wore a red sweater." JJ filled in. "It's all fairy tales. Snow white, little mermaid, sleeping beauty and red riding hood."

Reid nodded, smiling at his discovery. They finally found the connection between the murders.

"Have everyone in the conference room in five." JJ said, exiting the room.

* * *

><p>"So it's all fairy tales?" Morgan asked surprised. "But in the little mermaid nobody died. She just lost her voice, therefor the tongue, but what about the poisoned to death and where she was found part?"<p>

"Well, that's the Disney version. In the book, by the Danish author H.C Andersen, the witch gives the mermaid legs in exchange for her voice. She tells her that if she manages to win the prince's heart before someone else she will remain human, but if she fails her heart will break and she will turn to foam at the sea. The story ends with her turning into foam." Reid explained and the rest of the team just looked at him quietly.

Hotch broke the silent.

"And so he planted her in foam."

"Wow, creative." Morgan said making the other team members smile.

"So why kill them like the fairy tales?" Rossi asked.

"It's his comfort zone." Emily said. "What if he comes from an abusive family where the fairy tales was the only thing he felt some kind of comfort in because they had happy endings which he so desperately wanted. But the problem is that it's all make-believe."

"And now he is turning the happily ever after's into happily never after." Morgan added.

* * *

><p>She saw her lunch date sitting at a shielded table in the café. She approached him smiling and he jumped out of his chair when he saw her. She became a little uncomfortable when she saw his enthusiasm, but she decided to sit down and enjoy her company anyway.<p>

"So what's bugging you?" he asked Emily after seeing her sitting quietly looking at the menu.

"What?"

"You're a little quiet."

"Well, it's a work thing."

"Tell me!"

She looked at him a couple of seconds before speaking.

"Oh, hell, it's gonna be on the news soon anyway. There's this Unsub…"

"Unsub?" Jacob asked raising his eyebrows.

"Unidentified subject. He abducts women after stalking them and then he kills them just like in the fairy tales. And what bugs me is that we have no idea who he is or who his next target is. We're out of leads. He's a ghost!"

Jacob watched her quietly as she talked. Emily noticed that her date became a little uncomfortable by the conversation.

"So, what are you having?" she asked trying to break the tension.

Her date remained silent for a while with his gaze stuck at the menu and then it was as if he broke out of a trance.

"The salad looks good." He said and gave her a smile.

"Sure, I have it to" Emily said smiling back.

This date didn't go quite as well as the one before. She shouldn't have brought up the case. It must be kind of chocking to hear about all these murders when you're not used to it. And it was kind of funny that he wanted salad, but she didn't want to mock him on the second date.

The waiter came and took their order and as Jacob was giving back the menu she notice that his knuckles were all scraped up. She reached over for his hand and stroke the knuckles.

"What happened?" she asked a bit concerned.

He looked at her hand holding his and pulled his back.

"I had a meeting with my wall after my Xbox broke." He said quickly and then began to pull his chair out ready to leave. "I so hate to do this, but I just got beeped and I'm wanted somewhere. I'll pay for your salad anyway."

Emily watched her date run out from the restaurant with much confusion since she hadn't heard any sounds from a beep. She then decided to stay and enjoy the rest of her lunch alone.

* * *

><p>"Emily's got a boyfriend." Morgan said with a childish voice mocking his partner.<p>

"What are you? Four?"

"Can't you just give some details and that way I can act like the ones in my age usually do?"

"Details about what?" Emily asked rolling her eyes.

"I saw you at lunch with a man and you looked pretty cozy. Who is he?"

Emily sighed because she knew she wouldn't be able to get out of this one

"His name is Jacob Ferris. He's 32 years old. No family that I know of. His hobbies are cars and football and he eats salad at lunch. Anything else?" Emily asked wondering if she'd left out something that her partner would consider important to know about the man she had gone out with.

"Well, is it serious?"

Emily looked down for a second to figure out a good answer to the question she didn't know herself.

"It was our second date today so I don't know, but he's kind of nice."

"Kind of nice?" Morgan repeated as he reacted to Emily's choice of words.

"Well, he's odd. Most of the time it's great and we're both having so much fun, but then there are moments where he just freezes. Like I say something and he doesn't even flinch. And now I can't believe I'm telling you this." Emily said laughing uncomfortably.

"We're friends Em. And I think that maybe he's just shy sometimes and I think you should go for it and get to know him a little better before you end things. It's not every day Emily Prentiss has somebody in her life." He said, but was met by a look from Emily that told him that the conversation about her personal life was over.

"So anything from the credit card reports?" she asked changing the subject.

"Not so far. Garcia's not done yet."

"But she'll have it done right?"

"Of course, it's Penelope Garcia we're talking about here."

* * *

><p>He watched her closely as she walked into the building with that other man. He stayed in his car the whole time she was in there waiting for her to come out again.<p>

Fifteen minutes later she exited with the same man as before. They were laughing together and he held his hand on her back while they were walking to the car. He let go so they could enter the vehicle.

He didn't like it when his girl was around other men, he didn't trust them, especially not this one whose only intention was to get in her pants. They weren't even the same race.

The man held tighter around the steering wheel as his anger rose. He drove after the car which soon stopped in front of her apartment and before she got out he could see them having a conversation that contained a lot of laughter and ended with a quick hug.

This made him even angrier than before and he couldn't wait to see the look on the other man's face when she tells him she doesn't care for him. The man smiled at the thought.

He sat in his car for hours just to make sure she was asleep before he entered the apartment building.

The man walked through the corridor and stopped in front of the beautiful woman's door. He touched the door gently before he tried to pick her lock the way his brother taught him.

Only a couple of minutes later he heard the clicking sound that told him he had succeeded. He opened the door carefully and walked in. Her apartment was as nice as he had pictured it.

He opened the door to her bedroom and saw her in her bed peacefully asleep. She was so beautiful and he just wanted to feel her lips against his.

He brought out his phone to take a picture of her. The man sent the picture with the text: "I think this one is special".

He got an answer within a minute saying: "She's perfect!"

The man smiled as he looked at the text and then he looked at the woman again smiling even more. He stroke her face removing some hair that had fallen over her angelic face. Her skin felt soft against his hand, but a sudden movement from the woman forced him to leave the apartment and the woman he was so madly in love with.

* * *

><p><em>He's getting closer, litterally! Wonder if the team will find him before he abducts this so called beautiful woman. <em>

_Please review and all that other stuff you can do if you want to and I will try to publish the next chapter soon^^_


	4. It's time!

_Thanks again for all the reviews and alerts. You make me smile every time I check my emails^^_

* * *

><p>It's time<p>

It was time. They couldn't wait any longer.

The younger brother had been in her bedroom and watched her sleep and desperately wanting to take her with him, but his older brother hadn't yet seen her. Now he had and this morning he finally told him to get her.

This was the first time the younger one got to pick the girl. It had always been he who had done it, but the younger one had a birthday coming up and as a present he got to find the next one. And he said she was perfect which meant that he had made his brother pleased.

He had always had the feeling that his older brother didn't trust him, that he wasn't good enough. But all of that would change now.

He had planned it all. He were going to be around the corner of her apartment and when she would walk out from it he would start walking towards her with a coffee and accidently bump in to her and spill his coffee. And since they've talked before she would probably invite him upstairs to clean up.

A sudden movement from the corner of his eye forced him to end his reviewing of the plan and instead he started to walk towards the woman with his coffee like his plan had said. He walked fast so he wouldn't miss her and his chance and finally he walked right into her and his shirt and her blouse got soaked of the coffee.

"Oh, sorry" he said pretending not to know her at first. He looked up and met her eyes and both of them put on big smiles at their faces.

"Oh, hi stranger." She said still smiling. "It's okay. But do you want to come up and clean yourself up? You shouldn't walk around wet."

He looked at her smiling when he realized how good all of this worked out.

"Yes, please." He said following her inside.

Her place looked different in the daylight. It looked even better. He watched her as she ran into her bedroom to change clothes and when she had closed the door he brought out a bottle of chloroform and poured it on a cloth. He hid it in his pocket again when she came out of her bedroom again.

She smiled at him before proceeding to the hallway closet to get a towel and that's where he took his chance. He walked towards her and drew a deep breath before taking out the cloth and putting it to her face making her fall into a deep sleep.

* * *

><p>The team members gathered in the conference room after a good night's sleep. The case really took a toll on them and they couldn't wait to get it over with.<p>

"Where's Emily?" Reid asked noticing the empty chair where his colleague should sit.

"Maybe the traffic is bad." Morgan said trying to cover for her.

"Or maybe she overslept." JJ suggested. "But anyhow I think she'll be here soon. Why don't we start for now?"

The rest of the team agreed. Everybody jumped when the door was slammed open and Garcia stormed in.

"I've got it! I really got it!"

"You found him?" Morgan asked smiling.

"Yes! I checked all the women's credit cards and then I checked the stores' records of the people who had bought something from them and there was only one name that came up at all the places."

"Great work Garcia. Where is he?" Hotch asked.

"That's the problem. There are no records of him living anywhere."

"That's odd." JJ said looking at the team. "What's his name?"

"Jacob Ferris and he's 32 years old and that's all I've gotten from him. He really is a ghost."

"Wait" Morgan said. "That name sound so familiar, I know I've heard it before."

He thought about it for a few minutes and then he remembered it.

"Emily!"

* * *

><p>She was ready to go to work. It was 7 am and she had about an hour to get there, but she liked being there a little bit earlier so that she could prepare a cup of coffee or maybe catch up on some paperwork. She grabbed her car keys from the kitchen table and then exited the building. She was rushing to the car when a man walked right in to her and her body burned from the hot drink he was carrying.<p>

"Oh, sorry." She heard the man say.

When she looked up at him meeting his eyes she smiled at the sight of who she had bumped in to.

"Oh, hi stranger" she said almost sounding too happy.

It was Jacob. He smiled too.

"It's okay" She then said thinking that something good might come out from the situation. Perhaps a good laugh. "But do you want to come up and clean yourself up? You shouldn't walk around wet."

She went back upstairs with Jacob. Luckily she had the time to change and to help him.

She left him in the kitchen while she dressed and when she got back out he stood in the same position, but he looked stiffer. She gave him a smile showing that he hadn't caused any trouble. She then proceeded to the hallway closet and picked out a towel, but a hand from behind made her drop it and she found it harder to breath. She tried to struggle but the hand was to strong and a few seconds later it all got dark.

* * *

><p><em>Plz review and tell me what you think. Maybe some of you already had figured out that this was going to happen:)<em>

_I'll get the next one up after I've written it:)_


	5. Where is she?

_Finally I'm back from my vacation and can proceed writing as normal. This chapter went on a little longer than the others, but I hope you'll like it._

_Also, I noticed an error in it so I decided to change it._

* * *

><p>Where is she?<p>

Morgan and Reid rushed to their black SUVs to drive to Emily's apartment. They had tried calling her, but always gotten to voicemail.

"I don't understand. So Emily has been dating the Unsub all this time?" Reid asked Morgan in the car still in shock of what might happened.

"Yes, but this doesn't fit his profile. He would never get in contact with the girl before taking her and definitely not date her."

"You're right. As delusional as he is he would just watch her and think they're together and he wouldn't dare ask a woman out. So why now?"

"Maybe she took the step or he couldn't wait."

"Then why not take her sooner?"

"Maybe he wanted to be more thorough this time and know what she was like before taking her so that he wouldn't go through all that trouble and then just throw her away. He's planning to keep her longer than four weeks."

Morgan swallowed at the thought of some lunatic taking one of their own. He just hoped that Jacob wasn't the reason why she hadn't shown up at work this morning. The rest of the team had stayed behind just in case she would show up.

Finally they reached her apartmentbuilding and they ran up the stairs to her apartment. They knocked hard on the door but no one answered. They tried calling her name but still no answer. The old lady living next door to Emily opened her door wanting to what all this noise was.

"Sorry ma'am" he said.

"If you're looking for Emily she's not home."

"She's not? You saw her leave?" Morgan asked quite relieved because this meant that she had gone to work before Jacob had gotten to her and they now had time to protect her. But then she continued.

"Yes, she was leaving with a handsome young man. They had been out all night partying and she was almost passed out from drinking too much, kids these days." She said followed by laughter.

"How do you know she was drunk?"

"Why he told me of course. He was so nice." She said delighted while closing her door.

Morgan felt panic rush through his body and without thinking he kicked down her door. They walked slowly through the apartment looking for anything that might lead them to the bastard. They reached Emily's bedroom and found a set of clothes that had spilled coffee all over them. It was fresh.

"She had been on her way to work." Morgan said. "She was on her way, but spilled coffee and had to change. If she hadn't been this clumsy she might have gotten away."

"Her coffeemaker hasn't been touched this morning." Reid indicated.

"Well, there's this coffeeshop around the corner so maybe she bought it?" Morgan suggested.

"Yes and if she did maybe someone saw something." Reid added and both of the men ran out of there and to the café.

They walked pass the line showing their badges.

"Hello miss, we're with the FBI and we would like to ask you some quick questions if that's okay" Morgan said and the middle-aged woman nodded carefully thinking what she'd done wrong.

"Paul, can you cover for me?" She asked a young boy who was standing by the coffeemaker making some coffee.

Morgan and Reid followed the woman up the stairs in to a quiet little room where they placed themselves in a couch.

"Do you own this place?" Morgan began asking.

"Yes, and been running it by myself for three years now."

"So you're the only one working behind the counter?"

"Yes, besides Paul who makes the best coffee in the world."

"Okay, so do you remember a woman named Emily Prentiss who usually buys her coffee here?"

"Oh, yes of course I remember her. She comes here almost every day buying." She said smiling at the thought of her nice customer.

"Did she come in this morning?" he asked.

"No, she didn't I'm afraid."

"Did you see her this morning?"

"That I did."

"What did you see?"

"She bumped in to that man and he spilled coffee all over her white blouse. That must be how they interact." She said laughing at her own joke leaving the two men slightly confused.

"What do you mean?" Morgan asked.

"The first time they met he walked right into her making her spill her coffee. I watched them as they said their apologies and I saw him gathering his courage to ask her out. He was so nervous I almost felt sorry for the guy."

Morgan looked at Reid after hearing this new information.

"Did you see her with this guy many times?" Reid asked stepping in to the conversation.

"Not with her exactly. She would come in to buy her coffee and he was always sitting by a table in the corner all alone. He would notice her and look at her, but she didn't see him. It was kind of sad. He also sits in his car a lot just outside this coffeeshop. Sometimes I can't help to wonder if the poor guy is homeless. Oh, and last night when I was here late, about 1 am I actually saw him go in to Emily's place and I remembered feeling extremely happy that the two of them actually hit it off. It's about time she met a decent man."

Morgan met Reid's eyes when they heard the words decent man.

"And then you saw them today?"

"Yes she was on her way to work and he was coming around the corner and accidently ran in to her. I think she offered him the chance to clean up because both of them went in to the building. But why the sudden interest in Emily?" She said smiling.

"We have a reason to believe that this man has abducted her along with four other women who has been killed within four weeks of when they were taken."

The woman's smile faded and looked shocked at what he'd just told her. She had called him a decent man, but now she knew that he was far from decent.

"Did you see them leaving the building?" Morgan asked when he saw that most of the shock was over.

"Yes I did" she said more quietly.

"And in what state was she?"

"Well…" she made a short pause. "I thought it was very odd actually. She had gone up to her apartment cheerful but when the two of them came out she looked a little more tired or something and they went to his car instead of hers. I thought for a moment that she might have passed out and he was taking her to the hospital. I could have prevented this with all these times I saw him watching her. I could have called the police when I saw them earlier."

The woman burst out in tears.

"It's not your fault." Morgan said trying to comfort the woman, but Morgan himself did blame this woman. Deep inside he just wanted to scream at her saying that she could have saved her. But he had to act professional and don't let his emotions take over.

"You have gotten us much further in the investigation than we could have hoped for and we actually might find her in time." Reid added which made the woman feel a little better about herself. "Would you mind coming with us to meet with our sketch artist so that we can get his picture out as soon as possible?"

"No, not at all, I'll cooperate in any way I can.

* * *

><p>Emily slowly opened her eyes. She had no idea where she was and when she tried to move she didn't get far. Her hands were tied together to the bed post above her head and her feet were also tied together. She couldn't remember a thing about what had happened to her and how she had gotten there, but she knew it was bad news. Suddenly the door opened and a familiar face walked in.<p>

"Hello, honey" he said and sat down beside her on the bed and stroke her hair. "Slept well?"

Emily remained silent trying to figure out his profile and how to handle the situation.

"You don't have to answer if you don't want to." He said as a big smile was brought upon his face.

Emily still remained quiet, but she couldn't hide the confusion in her face as she watched the man.

"I'm so glad you're finally here. I've been waiting for this moment since I first lay my eyes on you."

These words made Emily scared as she now understood who he was. He was the Unsub they had been trying to catch and he had been right in front of her all this time. It all made sense. He had gotten quiet when she brought up the case and when she asked him about his knuckles he was quick to leave. How could she have missed it?

"Where are we?" was the first thing she said and he smiled at the sound of her voice.

"We are at a place where no one can disturb us." He answered not giving her an answer she wanted. He then kissed her on her forehead and rose from the bed.

"You go ahead and sleep some more. You need to rest so you're fully rested when we get started." He said walking out from the room leaving a very confused Emily.

* * *

><p>Morgan and Reid rushed out from the elevator and in to the conference room where they knew the rest of the team was waiting impatiently not knowing about her disappearance. Morgan felt it better not to phone them and inform them about the disturbing news. He wanted to tell them in person.<p>

The team looked hopeful for a moment when the doors opened, but when they saw who it was entering the room their facial expresses changed to worry.

"Is she with you?" Garcia asked still hoping her friend would walk in following the guys.

"No, we were too late. He has her." Morgan said.

The team members were all quiet for a little while letting the words sink in. Hotch broke the silence.

"Okay guys. We don't know how much time we have before he kills her, but it will be a couple of weeks and hopefully we can get to her before he lays a hand on her. Did you find anything at her house?"

"As a matter of fact we did. Or the woman who owns the coffeeshop near her apartment has seen almost everything." he began.

They listened to him as he told them all the things the woman had seen not leaving out anything.

"But why didn't she call the police?" Rossi asked after Reid was finished.

"She wasn't aware of him stalking her. She thought it was her customer and friend finally meeting, and I quote, a decent man. She's in with the sketch artist now as we speak so that we can send out the picture as soon as possible and catch him."

* * *

><p>Jacob sat down at the table opposite his brother who was busy reading the newspaper.<p>

"She's still asleep." He asked without taking his eyes away from the paper.

"Yes very peacefully asleep." He answered a bit proud.

"You know you did a great job brother. I didn't know you at it in you. She might even be the best one so far." He said, this time letting go of the paper and facing his younger brother.

Jacob's heart beat fast from excitement. He brother had never given him complements ever before.

"And the fact that she's that you've found a federal agent is just amazing. It makes her a whole lot sexier. I think we will have so much fun with her and I've decided that you can start, but please try to control your anger."

That was the biggest reason why Jacob didn't get to take care of the women without his brother supervising. To Jacob it was all about taking care of the women, making them feel special. But his brother wanted to get laid and he liked being in control of them. He was rougher with them and he was the one who decided when to get rid of them. It was also his brother who used to follow the women because he didn't think Jacob could handle it. He always used Jacob's credit card so he wouldn't be the one to get caught. There weren't much records of Jacob anyway. Jacob trusted his brother's judgment since he was older, a couple of minutes older, but still older.

Jacob felt stronger about this woman and he decided that when his brother grew tired of her he would ask if he could keep her.

He smiled at his brother who looked just like him, but the older one looked tougher.

"Would you mind turning the TV on?" the older one asked. "CNN news is on in five."

Jacob gladly did what his brother asked him to do. Every day at 7 pm they watched the news together. It was the older one who didn't want to miss it. Jacob couldn't help thinking that it was to know if the FBI had something new to share with the world. Jacob hadn't yet told him about his rendezvous with Emily and the fact that they had figured out their obsession with fairy tales, but had nothing on them. And they also thought that there was only one of them. His brother would be furious if he knew so he decided not to tell him.

* * *

><p>"How is she doing?" Reid asked Morgan looking at their blonde colleague who sat at her desk with her head buried in her hands. She hadn't said a word since they found out Emily was missing.<p>

"Not good. She's worried like hell. We all are, but I think she's still in shock." Morgan said. "I'll go talk to her."

Morgan walked over to JJ and placed a hand on her shoulder. She looked up at him.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"No, Emily is gone."

"I know, but we'll find her and everything…"

"He rapes them Derek." She interrupted and Morgan froze. "If she isn't found dead how will she ever recover?"

He knew this was true, but he didn't want to believe it. He thought that maybe they would find her before Jacob hurt her, but Emily's a federal agent. She is taught to fight back and that's what she will do provoking him which may lead him to kill her earlier. Morgan knew this, but he didn't want to share this with JJ so instead he said:

"I know JJ, but Emily's strong. She won't allow it and besides we're going to find her before he does something."

"I hope so, because if he ever lays a hand on her I swear I will kill him." She said and looked at her friend who couldn't believe what she'd just said.

But it was what Morgan and the rest of the team felt too. He had taken one of theirs and he were going to pay.

* * *

><p>So please review and let me know what you think. Next chapter will contain more of Emily and I will throw in some flashbacks from the Ferris brother's childhood.<p> 


	6. Wanna play

_Thank you for all the reviews and alerts. Really makes me want to keep writing._

* * *

><p>Wanna play<p>

Emily woke up when a hand touched her face. He sat right in front of her smiling as he saw that her eyes were open.

"You've been sleeping for a very long time. I think I gave you a too big dose."

She looked at him quietly. She had been drifting in and out of sleep the last 24 hours, but she had decided not to talk to him. She did not want to give him the pleasure of a conversation.

"I've missed you!" he said as he stroke her cheek. "As fun as it is to watch you sleep I prefer you awake."

Still no answer. She just lay there watching him as he spoke. He disgusted her and she just wanted to scream at her to let her go, but what good would that do? It was just better to remain quiet.

"You will have to speak to me eventually, you know." He said still smiling.

She closed her eyes not wanting to see his face anymore. Yesterday her new potential boyfriend was so cute and she really was happy about it, but now he was just a pain for her eyes.

"Please look at me when I'm talking to you." He said a little more impatiently.

Her eyes remained shut, but she opened them quickly when a firm hand grabbed her chin.

"Please do as I say and this will get a lot easier." He said and let go of her.

Her chin hurt a bit from the tight grip. She now had her eyes wide open watching him as he moved his hand over her entire body.

"Nice girl." He said still touching her.

His hands moved up to her breasts and the shivers moved to her spine forced her to pull back from him and turn away leaving him to see only her back. The tears forced them self from her eyes and as much as she wanted to wipe them away she couldn't.

"You'll get used to it. They all do." He said stroking the back of her hair. "You will have to so you'll be ready for the next step in our relationship."

He kissed her on her neck. Now she couldn't control her tears as they flooded down her cheek. He left the room and she could let it all out.

* * *

><p>"You gave her a quickie?" the older brother asked the younger when he saw him walking down the stairs with a huge grin on his face.<p>

"No, too soon. We have only had her for like 24 hours." He said blushing a little.

"So? I usually do it on the first hours." His brother said smiling viciously.

It was true. His brother didn't waste any time, that's why it only lasted a couple of weeks.

"I want to get to know her a little better first." He said with a soft smile. The younger one had always been a little shyer.

"But when do I get to play with her? I'm horny like hell, I can't stand it!"

"You'll get her when she's ready." He said cutting the older brother of which made him quiet.

His brother stayed quiet for a while and looked a little man so Jacob wanted nothing more than to cheer him up.

"Her body feels nice so she's worth waiting for."

His brother looked at him liking what had been said.

"You've touched her? Where?"

"Everywhere. I like her breasts and the soft skin." He said knowing exactly how to get his brother on better thoughts.

It worked and the older brother remained smiling thinking about the precious thing lying in the locked bedroom upstairs.

When the clock finally turned 7 am they turned the TV on for the news. There had been some kind of hurricane in Japan which neither of them cared about. It was the next story that caught their attention. They broadcasted live from a press-conference where a blonde headed woman spoke.

"There has been four murders during the last couple of weeks and all women were killed with inspiration from fairy tales. This man has now taken federal agent Emily Prentiss and she's been missing for 30 hours now. Our primary suspect is Jacob Ferris."

The woman held up a picture of Jacob and the two brothers froze in front of the TV as they watched Jacob's face.

"If you've seen or heard something the FBI asks you to call this number."

There was a number showing in the bottom of the screen. Jacob was now worried that his brother would lash out at him, but to his surprise he didn't.

"At least they don't know that there's two of us." The older one said as he turned off the TV.

* * *

><p>JJ didn't want to go home along with the others when they called it a night. She couldn't understand how any of them could take a break from saving their friend. She pulled Garcia to her side as the others walked towards the elevator and informed them that they would catch the next one. Garcia raised her eyebrows as the doors to the elevator closed.<p>

"What do you want?" Garcia asked with a sigh.

"I don't think we can take a break when Emily's life is in danger." She said.

"But hun, you have to sleep so you can think clearly."

"Not while she's out there somewhere scared."

"You're right. I'll stay with you tonight, but you will have to bring a whole lot of coffee."

JJ smiled and they got right into work.

Emily couldn't sleep that night as she was now fully rested for sleeping so many hours. She tried moving her hands to loosen the rope, but it was too tight. It almost seemed possible, but she didn't want to give up yet. She moved around the bed even more hoping that maybe the bedpost would break, but she froze when she heard the door open. Then she felt a cold body crawl into the bed behind her and she held her breath praying to god that he would go away if he thought she was asleep. She felt a hand grab her hair and pull her head back so he could whisper in her ear.

"I just wanted to touch you and feel your soft skin."

She still had her eyes closed a she felt a hand move across her body. She had sworn to keep quiet, but she couldn't anymore.

"Please get your fucking hand of me or I swear to god..."

He just laughed and continued to touch her. He then reached for her breasts and anger rose inside of her.

"I said keep your hands to yourself." She threw herself around in the bed as much as she could making the man fall out of the bed.

"You little bitch."

She continued to throw herself all over the place, but was forced to stop when he got on top of her holding her still. He forced his tongue into her mouth and she choked from panic. She tried to squirm herself away from her mouth, but this made him even angrier and he pulled out a knife and cut her top of. She couldn't help but to cry. He kissed her breasts and nausea filled her body. Her only thought was that Emily Prentiss wouldn't let this happen to her. She lifted her legs making him fall over her. She gasped when his heavy body fell over her face and he hit his head in the wall on the way. He got up and she saw anger in his eyes she'd never seen before. It was like he was a completely different person.

The first fist hit her in her face making her nose bleed and the second one hit her in her ribs. She cried out in pain. He took her head and slammed it into the bedpost. She could no longer see clear and before she knew it she was out.

* * *

><p>Please review if you like to:) I'm not forcing you... or am I? ;)<p> 


	7. Untied

_Thank you for the reviews on my last chapter, made me wanna publish one more. Happy reading!_

* * *

><p>Untied!<p>

Morgan and Hotch entered the bullpen seeing JJ almost falling asleep in her office and Garcia running back and forth.

"What's up with you?" Hotch asked Garcia who stopped and began speaking rapidly.

"I searched all over the internet and I actually found an old newspaper article about a woman who got beaten and raped to death by her husband in front of their two sons Jacob and Adam leaving them in the care of social services. And also, I think I've been drinking way to much coffee."

"I can see that" Morgan laughed.

"You found anything about the brother?"

"Apparently they were sent to different foster families. Adam was sent to a wealthy family in Oregon and he's now happily married and is a stay at home dad."

"What about Jacob?"

"Average family, always got in trouble. He was just the sweetest and shyest little kid, but he had problems controlling his anger."

"Sounds like our guy." Morgan commented. "Good work dollface."

"You stayed here all night?" Hotch asked glancing at JJs office where she'd now fallen asleep.

"Yes sir. This gorgeous blue-eyed woman pleaded for my help. I could not say no to those pretty eyes."

"I'll go wake her up." Morgan offered and headed to her office.

He put his hand on her arm shaking it a little.

"Emily!" she almost screamed out when she woke, but was very disappointed when she saw who was standing beside her. "Oh hey Morgan."

"Hi gorgeous." He said smiling softly at her.

"You okay?"

"Yes. Did Garcia tell you?"

"Yes, she did a great job, but I don't like that you stayed here all night alone. You should've asked the rest of us."

"No. You would've all told me that I needed to sleep, but Garcia is a little easier to persuade."

"She sure is. Why don't you come with me to the conference room and we'll see what you've come up with."

* * *

><p>Jacob opened the door to Emily's room. The first thing he saw when he entered the room was her ripped top on the floor and then he saw his girl on the bed only wearing her bra and her panties. She had dried blood on her face and bruises on her body. The anger rose in him as she approached her. He touched her and she moved away of fear.<p>

"Are you okay hun'? Are you hurt? Princess?"

That was the nickname he had overheard that dark friend of hers call her and he figured that word would comfort her.

"Please talk to me." He pleaded.

He knew exactly what this was. It was his brother being impatient and not willing to wait. He exited the room with hate in his thoughts.

"What did you do?" he screamed at his brother shoving him against the wall.

"What are you talking about?"

"Did you touch her? Did you?"

"No, I promise I didn't! I wouldn't do that to you!"

Jacob could actually see fear in his brother's eyes and he liked being in control for once.

"You ripped her clothes of and you didn't lay a hand on her?"

"It's true! I removed her clothes and I never lay a hand on her."

"Then why did y0ou do it?" he said staring angrily in his eyes.

"She's the little match girl! She can't have the clothes on if she's going to freeze."

Jacob let go of his brother thinking that this actually did make since. Why hadn't he thought of it before? He gave him a quick apology and then got a glass of water that he wanted to give Emily.

* * *

><p>Emily heard Jacob screaming downstairs. She was now really afraid of him. Her hold body was aching from the night and she couldn't get herself to remember what had happened. All she remembered was the fear that rushed through her body and that she wanted to fight back. She was determent too get out of there one way or another. The screaming downstairs went silent and the door opened and Jacob walked in to the room with a glass of water. Emily hadn't thought about that she hadn't eaten or drunk something since she had been taken from her house and now she felt the hunger burn inside her. He brought the water to her and lifted her head so she could drink it. She drank it all with one breath. She began freezing even more because of the cold water.<p>

"Can I have my clothes back?" she begged.

"No sorry it's not the way it works." He said.

Emily looked confused and as the man in front of her saw that he explained.

"You're the little match girl."

She knew that story. Her mother used to read it every Christmas when she was a child. It was the sad story written by H.C Andersen about a little girl selling matches and can't go home since she had no luck with the selling and her father would beat her. She placed herself in a nook trying to warm herself with the matches, but that night she froze to death. Yes, Emily knew this story all too well and she feared her own fate.

"Jacob." She said calmly. "Please untie me."

Jacob looked at her.

"You know I can't do that."

"Remember what you said?" she said trying to laugh. Her plan was now to sweet talk him into letting her loose. "You said I was your favorite girl and I think you're right. I'm not that bad after all."

Jacob laughed a little.

"I can't deny it I was a little attracted to you." She continued.

"Really?" he said smiling.

"Yes and I couldn't take my mind of you. All day I was just hoping that there would be messages left on my answering machine and now you'd gone to all this trouble taking me somewhere where we can be all alone. I'm impressed."

"Well I have to admit that it took a lot of brainwork." He said scratching his neck.

Her plan was working so far. She knew how this delusional guy was thinking.

"Can you untie me so we can take a walk or something and maybe talk? I really miss our conversations" she said and he actually leant over untying first her legs and then her hands.

She was now free and it felt good. She was a bit weak from her soar body and the fact that she hadn't eaten, but she was going to use her last strength to fight this son of a bitch.

* * *

><p><em>So now finally Emily will be going home? But she still has no idea of the second one. Speaking of which, I know it says that Adam is happily married and you obviously see that he isn't so I'll get to that later^^ And also, I promise you that in next chapter there be a little about Jacobs and Adams past:) <em>

_Please review, it keeps me going (I published two chapters in one evening didn't I?^^)_


	8. Rescued

_Thank you for all your kind words. To answer the question Hailey9989 asked about how Emily doesn't know is that I did mention that the older brother was just a couple minutes older which means that they're twins so Emily's thinks it's the same person... so far anyway. Maybe that will change soon ;) Hope that answers your question:) And feel free to ask me more things you don't get because I love to answer them, and hopefully I'll have one ;) Anyway enough about me and questions, let's go back to the story. Happy reading!_

* * *

><p>Rescued<p>

She had said such nice things about him. If there was anything Jacob liked it were compliments. Especially from a beautiful woman like Emily. He couldn't do anything else but to untie her since a walk outside sounded quite tempting. He brought out a brown cardigan and a skirt that once had belonged to Snow White. He didn't want his girl to freeze anymore.

He only turned away for one minute when he felt something heavy hit his head and the door flung open. The woman started to run and fury reached his mind. He had been played and so foolish. How could he have believed her?

"You lying little bitch!" he screamed and began running after her.

This was what he was good at, running. He had actually won a couple of races when he was a child so there was no chance this woman would escape. Before they reached the bottom of the stairs he got to her and pulled her back.

* * *

><p><em>The twins crawled up in the green leather sofa next to their mother with their fairy tale book they got for their sixth birthday. This night they wanted to hear Snow White. They sat frozen from excitement beside their mother as the princess was chased by the hunter and when the wicked stepmother prepared the poisoned apple dressed like an ugly old lady. Both of them knew that the story would end happily, but just when Snow White took a bite of the apple and fell to the floor an angry man stormed in to the room. He took the book from the mother's hand and threw it into the fire. <em>

"_You shouldn't waste your time on this crap." He said dragging the woman out of the sofa. He held his hands tight around her neck and then threw her to the floor. He kicked her in the abdominal and some kicks hit her face. Then he just left her there soar and bleeding. The two boys had watched it all from the sofa. They had watched the man they called father beating their beloved mother. _

* * *

><p>When he turned his back from her she took her chance. She saw a flowerpot in the window and hit him in the head. She started to run and heard him screaming from behind her. Her heart pounded rapidly as she raced down the stairs, but she had decided that she wouldn't go back. When she reached the bottom she felt a hand grabbing her from behind and she fell back hitting head in the staircase. He dragged her up the stairs and every step made her whole body ache.<p>

"Now, why would you do that?" he asked furiously. "I trusted you!"

He was so mad and she knew that she wasn't going to get away with this easily. He threw her on the bed and stripped her off to her bra and panties. He started hitting her in the face and her abdominal letting all his anger out. The pain ran through her body and she couldn't control her tears. She was hoping that her team would run through the door anytime now. Morgan would of course kick it down since he has no time to open it and Reid would follow him. They would jump at this son of a bitch and arrest him and she would be free. She would be free, but her face would not be recognizable at first. Maybe in a couple of weeks she would get the normal skin color back. But nobody came.

"I'm sorry." She tried but he wouldn't listen.

Her eyes went blurry, but she could see the door open. A string of hope reached her when a man went through the door pulling the man on top of her away.

"Morgan?" she asked not seeing who it was.

"What the fuck are you doing?" the man asked with a much deeper voice then Morgan's.

"She tricked me to untie her and then she ran."

"Brother! What did I tell you about this? You have to control your anger. And why the hell did you untie her? Why did I ever trust you with this?" He said angrily

Brother. He had said brother. There were two of them?

"You know what?" Jacob asked. "To make it up to you, you can loan her for the night okay?"

He wanted to make the brother happier so he offered him her and it did work. The brother smiled and tapped Jacob on his shoulders. He was definitely taking up on the offer.

* * *

><p>"Morgan and Reid, you go talk to Jacob's fosterparents. Rossi, you and I head to their old family home. JJ, you stay here with Garcia and try to get some sleep. We'll phone you if we need you." Hotch said leaving an unhappy, but tired JJ.<p>

Morgan and Reid jumped into their cars and drove to the fosterparents who only lived a couple of miles away. They pulled into the driveway and stepped out of their black SUVs. Morgan knocked on the front door and an older woman opened it.

"Hello, we're with the FBI and we would like to ask you about Jacob Ferris." Morgan said and the woman just looked at them chocked about. "Ma'am?"

"Oh, sorry. Please come in." she said stepping away from the doorway.

The both men stepped into the house and sat down at the sofa.

"Would you like something to drink?" the woman asked kindly.

"No, thank you." Morgan answered and the woman sat down in the armchair. "When did you last see Jacob?"

"I haven't seen him since he turned 20. He told me that he was a grown man now and he didn't need my help anymore. I wasn't his mother he told me. I was never his mother." The woman said her eyes filled with tears.

"What was he like when he grew up?"

"He was a troubled young boy. He could get angry for the littlest things. Not getting to be first on the swing, not getting to stay up late and not getting to eat dinner by the TV. And he always resolved to violence, just like his father."

"Did he hit you?"

"A couple of times, but hit didn't hurt since he wasn't strong at the moment. It was his sister, my daughter, who took most of the beatings. She didn't really tell me what had happened when I saw her bruises and I thought that she was a kid being a kid. They do fall awful a lot."

"So when did you know that it was Jacob?"

"It was when I just had come home from work and I heard them arguing in the kitchen. Apparently she had taken the last milk. I walked in on him holding a knife against her throat."

The woman paused a moment closing her eyes. She couldn't control all the tears that flooded down her cheek.

"I screamed at him. 'Please let go of the knife Jacob'. He wouldn't listen and before I knew it he had made a cut on her chest."

"He cut her?" Reid asked surprised. "What did you do about it?"

"We took her to the hospital and talked to the doctor asking for advice and he suggested therapy."

"And did that work?"

"Yes a little. He got better at controlling his anger. He was just so sweet and shy. He didn't have any friends or anything like that."

"How was he with girls?" Morgan asked.

"Not comfortable. He never wanted to look them in their eyes, but as they turned away he would always look at them and dream. He wanted love.

The men looked at each other and knew they had gotten enough. She had described their killer perfectly.

* * *

><p><em>Now you've gotten a little more insight in Jacob's childhood. And Emily seems to know now, but we have to hope that Jacob will get over his anger towards Emily. He did just lend her to his brother. That is not a good sign. <em>

_Now I will figure out what's gonna happen next. I only know the end. What do you want to read?_


	9. A new kind of monster

_Here's a knew chapter. Took a little longer time to write this since had a little writersblock and I was so caught up in other stories:P But here it is with more from the past answering some questions. Hope you'll like it^^_

* * *

><p>A new kind of monster!<p>

When she woke up sore from the other night she could feel bruises on her body. She remembered that there had been a second guy, a brother, but she didn't know who she should be most afraid of. Jacob was kind most of the time, but he was delusional. He really believed she's in love with him and that there's some kind of relationship between them, but when he's really mad there's no stopping him. She knew that now to never piss him off. The other one however was the one in control. He was the one making the decisions and Jacob wanted more than everything to please him. She guessed that they were twins since they carried the same face and that she hadn't been able to figure out that there was two of them. Some things made sense though. Like when she heard Jacob scream something downstairs and the nightly visit when he had seemed so different. They looked exactly like each other, but there were some things that kept them apart. She didn't know who was worse.

The door opened and one of the brothers' walked in. She looked carefully at him to figure out who it was so she knew how to handle him. It was Jacob and that made her sigh in relieve because she knew he could be manipulated.

"How was your night?" he asked kindly and when she didn't answer he continued. "So I take it this was the first time you met my brother?"

She still didn't answer. He gave her the expression that he had no idea about his brother's visit the other day and she figured she could use this. Turn them against each other. It had been a bad night. Hell, it had been a bad couple of days and she didn't understand how he could just come in like nothing has ever happened and ask her that.

"You know what? I will explain this to you. My brother is the one in charge here and if we don't please him he might decide that you're not a use anymore. You are actually the first one I get to start with. You see, it's my birthday in one week and he let me pick out a girl this time. You should be much honored that I picked you. I've set a date for our first intercourse and it will be on my birthday. I don't know if you already slept with my brother, but in one week it's all about you and me. I love you princess."

Emily looked at him with waterfilled eyes. That was the nickname Morgan use to call her. She missed him and the goofing around. She missed girls' night out with JJ and Garcia. She missed the useless facts and statistics Reid provided. Now was really a good time for how good of a chance she would make it out in one piece. She missed Rossi and Hotch too. She could do anything just to get a chance to walk in to the bullpen again, but she was stuck here with two men, the first crazier than the other.

* * *

><p>JJ woke up from the voices of her team. She had finally fallen asleep, but pictures of Emily dead taunted her head the whole time.<p>

"Hi sleepyhead" Garcia said when she saw JJs eyes open. "Had a good rest?"

"No" JJ replied shortly. "I can't get her out of my head, Pen."

"Oh sweet Goldenlock! We will find her or this man will have hell to pay."

JJ felt a tear burning in her eye, but she didn't bother to keep it from falling down her cheek. She couldn't help thinking about what that bastard were doing to her right now. She must be so scared and alone. No one there to talk to who can help her. Morgan had said that they might get to her before he hurt her, but JJ was realistic. This guy wouldn't wait. Not after following her and longing for her this long. It's been 5 days so she knew Emily already was damaged for life. Morgan could be as optimistic as he wanted but she wouldn't go there.

"JJ" a familiar face said in the doorway.

Speak of the devil. Morgan looked at her with a soft smile. She was still crying and couldn't stop it.

"Found anything?" she asked with a shaken voice.

"Nothing at their family home and we learned a few things about Jacob's childhood in his fosterhome. He was sweet and shy around people, especially girls, but he had a really bad temper. One time his fostermom caught him pointing a knife against his sister and before she could take it away he cut his sister."

"Oh dear god" Garcia said. "What happened to them afterwards?"

"They took her to the hospital and him to a therapist. He did improve until his 20th birthday where he decided he didn't need them anymore and left. They haven't heard from him since then."

JJ cried even more when she heard Morgan describe the childhood of the man holding their profiler friend captive.

"Have you contacted the brother yet?" JJ asked through her tears.

"No sorry sweetie, but I'll check his phonenumber now."

JJ watched the tech analyst as she typed on the computer trying to find a number which could lead them to her.

* * *

><p><em>The boys' were lying in their beds when their mother entered to tuck them in.<em>

_"Can't you read sleeping beauty?" the younger one asked._

_Their mother sighed with a smile and then brought the book out from the bookcase. She began reading. The brothers liked the pictures in this book. There were these three fairies, one blue, one green, one pink, who all gave the princess gifts at the party. The wicked witch who wasn't invited cursed the princess that she would die on her 16th birthday. The brothers waited with excitement for the birthday and watched the pictures of the princess walking up in the tower finding the witch with her distaff and she stung herself on it falling to sleep. The boys wasn't worried though because they knew that the prince would come and kiss her awake. Just as he was fighting the dragon an angry voice could be heard._

_"Muriel!"_

_The mother let go of the book letting it fall to the floor. She ran out of there leaving the boys scared and alone. They could see him hitting her through the little spring the door left open. Their father unbuckled his belt and started to hit her with it. He then continued to pull down his pants and doing that thing Jacob knew only grown-ups do._

* * *

><p>Adam had had a good night. Their new girl was really special and she'd really started to get to him. She really was one of a kind. His phone started to ring and he picked it up.<p>

"Hello, my name is Derek Morgan and I'm calling from the FBI regarding your brother."

"My brother?" Adam said trying to sound chocked.

"Yes when was the last time you talked to him?"

"He came by my house 5 years ago or so. He was so messed up and he said he'd been living at the street for some years. He needed shelter and had been hitchhiking through the states to get to me." that was actually completely true. "Told him that he should get the hell out of there and so he did."

* * *

><p><em>The rain poured down as Adam pulled in to the driveway. He ran from the car to the front door covering his head with his jacket.<em>

_"Erica! I'm home." he said while he took of his jacket._

_No one answered and he noticed that it was completely dark in the house. he became a little worried and walked slowly further into the house._

_"Hello brother" a voice said sounding both excited and mad._

_"JC?"_

_Adam had always called his brother that, but he hadn't seen him since they were separated as children. He was both scared and thrilled to see him._

_"What are you doing here?"_

_"I wanted to find you. I was stuck in the same old town as we lived when mommy was alive and you got to move here? It's a little unfair."_

_"Yeah maybe. So how have you been?" he asked sincerely._

_"Well, I've lived on the streets since I left my fosterhome."_

_"I'm sorry to hear that JC, but how did you get in here?"_

_"That lying bitch let me in."_

_"Lying bitch?"_

_"She said she was your wife and that she lived here with you."_

_"What did you do to her?" he asked with great concern._

_"She's upstairs with a kid"_

_Without hesitation Adam ran upstairs to see his wife. She was throwing clothes into her gymbag when he walked in. their babygirl was sitting on the floor playing with a rattle._

_"What's going on, sweetie?" he asked._

_"Why didn't you tell me your brother was a psych case?" she said looking into Adam's eyes._

_"I didn't know! I haven't seen him since the day we were split up. Where are you going?"_

_"I'm leaving you. I'm going to my family in Russia. I won't file for divorce."_

_He knew why she wouldn't. She needed the money if he'd die and that's why they got married in the first place. She was a struggling young woman living on the streets selling her body. He had seen her one time on the streets lying all beaten up. He asked her if she would like to come with him home and since that was her job she couldn't say no, but Adam did just want to take care of her and so he did. 2 years later they were married and had a kid._

_"Why are you leaving?"_

_"I can't handle this anymore. I have to get out of the states." she lied._

_His brother had threatened her and she couldn't tell her husband that. She finished packing her bag and lifted the girl. Adam realized now that she was actually going through with this after all that he had done for her and she would take their daughter with her too. Now he was pissed and just when she was taking her first step down the stairs he pulled their daughter from her arms and pushed Erica down the stairs. When she didn't die from the fall he went down to her and started kicking her in her head until she stopped moving. She was dead._

_"Why did you kill her? She was gonna leave and we would be fine."_

_"We will be fine as soon as we get rid of her body"_

_"But... someone will find her"_

_"She's an ex-hooker from Russia. Who will be looking for her?" Adam said and dragged the body to a blanket where she rolled her in._

_The family man he once was, was gone leaving an angry monster._

* * *

><p><em>AN So now you know a little what happened to the wife. I will also write a little more from Adam's POV since you now know a little more about him. And the next chapter will be more about our dear Emily and maybe soon a daughter will appear. Please let me know what you think. I love reviews ;)_


	10. Is this help

Two chapters in one night! I just can't wait to the end :P Thank you for all the reviews:)

* * *

><p>Is this help<p>

She didn't know how long she'd been there since she'd been sleeping so much that she'd lost track of the days. She thought that maybe no one would even be looking for her or they didn't have enough to find her so all they could do was to wait until she found them, but dead. Emily now heard a sound that she hadn't heard before and would never in a million years guess she would hear during her stay. it was a child's laughter. She felt a string of hope as there might have been somebody who could help her. She tried to call out for help, but her body wouldn't let her.

"Help."

Her voice wouldn't be heard outside this door, but she tried anyway. The door opened and a little girl stood in the doorway. Emily got happy to see some kind of life besides the one who hit her.

"Hey" Emily said.

"Hi" the little girl replied quietly.

"Who are you?"

"I'm Isobel, but you can call me Izzie if you like to. My dad and uncle does." she said and a vague smile appeared on her face.

"Who's your daddy?"

"Adam. He's the best father in the world."

A man appeared from behind hugging the girl. She turned around and jumped into his father's arms. He lifted her and walked to sit next to her on the bed.

"I like uncle j's new girlfriend. She's pretty. Prettier than the ones you let me meet before."

Adam looked a little bothered when the girl had called her uncle j's girlfriend. He just looked at his daughter, smiled and walked out of the bedroom with his girl.

* * *

><p>A knock was heard and Adam went to open it. There she was. His little Izzie.<p>

"Hi angel" he said and lifted her to a hug.

He then smiled at the woman bringing her and gave her a small hug.

"It's time for her to meet someone knew?" she asked lifting her left eyebrow.

"It's my girl this time" a voice from behind said.

"Hi JC, I thought i saw a man with quite a resemblance to you on the news." she said and smiled a little.

"And I take it you didn't tell anyone? I mean you know what can happen if you do?"

"Yeah I know. but this whole thing is kind of exciting as long is I don't have to be a part of it, besides taking care of this lovely girl here. And I should tell you that two FBI agents talked to mother so they have gotten a little more info about you."

"Yes, an agent Hotchner called me too" Adam added. "But since they think that I'm happily married to Erica all across the states they will never even think of my involvement."

He smiled at his little girl making her laugh out of excitement before letting her run away.

"Thanks again for letting us use your cabin. They will never find us here."

"Oh it's okay. Me and Andrew never use it anyway. Well, I should be going now. Pick her up tomorrow at 11am?"

"Sounds good. See you then"

They closed the door and heard the car pull away. Adam looked for his little girl and found her talking in the doorway to Emily's room. He hugged her from behind and she jumped into his arms. He sat down on the bed next to the beautiful woman.

"I like uncle J's new girlfriend. She's pretty. Prettier than the ones you let me meet before."

Adam didn't like those words. Uncle J's new girlfriend. He wanted her and he couldn't remember why he would let his brother be with her. She was perfect and it felt so good to be with her. He smiled at his daughter and left the room quickly. He didn't want his daughter to accidently say those words again.

* * *

><p>Morgan sat at his desk staring at the desk next to him. It was empty and had been for a couple of days. He was frustrated that they hadn't gotten closer to finding her. They'd talked to the fosterparents, checked out the familyhome and talked to the brother, but no one had heard from him. How could he just sit there and do nothing waiting for her to turn up dead? He needed to do something and now. He hurried in to Garcia's room where Garcia typed on the computer and JJ sat next to her waiting nervously.<p>

"We have to find her now!" he said determent.

"We're trying." Garcia said without taking her face from the computer.

"You're not trying hard enough. Have you searched everything? He has to be close to D.C since all the victims was found here. He is probably in a cabin in a forest because that will give them privacy. Let's check all the cabins under 30 miles radar."

"There are thousands of them. What do you suggest, door knocking?" JJ said feeling Morgan's impossible request.

"If that's what it takes to find her."

"Or I'll just check who owns the cabins and if they have a connection to Jacob."

"How long would that take?"

"It depends. It might take a day or two"

"That's not fast enough. How about you stay here and start on your project and the rest of us starts to knock on doors."

"But Derek, we can't be positive that he is in one of them. Let's just give Garcia the time." JJ said.

"And we should just wait here until she's dead."

"Derek, please stop." JJ said with tears rolling down her face.

"It just bugs me. She's out there somewhere with some kind of monster and we can't do anything to help her." He said also with tears coming out.

This guy was good. He had just been able to disappear with Emily without anyone knowing where to find her. He had done a small mistake when he'd chosen her since they now knew the identity, but that didn't leave out much. He just wanted to go back to the day she was taken. If he had just been there he could have saved her. Or if he was with her now he could hold her in his arm and comfort her. He just wanted to save her.

* * *

><p>She was weak. Jacob hadn't wanted to give her food. He just gave her water and said that I would stay alive if I only got water. This guy didn't dare to give her food afraid of what his brother might do. Not that lack of food was her biggest problem, but she wasn't able to fight the guys when they were doing things to her. She just lay there and waited for it to be over which it was eventually was. The door opened and Jacob walked in with his usually tray with water. He lifted her head and she drank it all.<p>

"How are you feeling, Princess?"

"Hungry. And please stop calling me that." She said angrily, but coughed as it got to exhausting to raise her voice.

"You know you can't be angry with me." He said stroking her hand, but got interrupted by a voice in the doorway.

"Izzie wanted pizza and was wondering if you and she could go to La Pizza and get one. I'll watch her."

Emily didn't like the thought and it seemed Jacob hesitated too.

"Common JC. It's only a 10 minutes' drive."

Emily registered that. 10 minutes away from La Pizza. She would remember this if she got a chance to contact someone. Jacob looked at me and decided to agree to what his brother suggested. He was gone and she was alone with Adam again.

When she heard the door slam on the first floor panic rose in her body and before she knew it he appeared in the doorway with a smile on his face.

"We're finally alone." He said and walked up her.

He caressed her body still smiling which sent shivers through her whole body. He leaned over to kiss her and she spat him in his face before he reached her mouth.

"Bitch!"

"You so need to work on your vocabulary." She said and laughed a little before a fist met her face.

"I'm so glad we're alone right now because now I can do whatever I want without my brother interrupting. I'm actually starting to regret that I gave you to him."

Emily was scared. Whatever he wanted to do. She had been through this before with him he got a free night with her. It was the worst night since they took her. She didn't want to go through it again. She could barely feel the hits anymore, but she felt the blood. She couldn't stand being around him. Jacob was driving to get pizza 10 minutes ago and maybe he called to order hit on the way which means that they only gets to wait for 5 minutes before they can drive home again. That makes it 25 minutes and that's not bad. He wouldn't dare to do anything if Jacob would be home early. She could just lay there and wait because soon the frontdoor would open and he would be forced to climb of off her. It must have gone maybe 10 minutes already and in the meantime she could think about something happy. A day in the office. Reid was telling them about something useless like hurricanes and Derek would add some mocking comments which would make the rest of the team smile. Reid would stop when he noticed people stopped listening and they would change subject. Garcia would suggest Emily's dating life and JJ would jump in to that conversation quickly.

The frontdoor interrupted her thoughts and Adam was fast to run downstairs leaving Emily alone in the dark.

* * *

><p>Should I end this story soon or should I keep going. What do you want to happen next? How will the team go forward? I have some plans, but I'm finding it hard to write about the team so can somebody give any suggestions about what they can do^^<p>

Please review:)


	11. A cry for help!

_Thanks for all the reviews!_

_This chapter took me a little longer to upload. But here it is. Happy reading and reviewing:)_

* * *

><p>A cry for help!<p>

Emily couldn't stop crying. Her whole body was numb from the pain and she just wanted everything to end. She couldn't understand why her team hadn't kicked down the door yet and come to her rescue. Jacob and Adam could just do all these things to her without anyone stopping them. Some parts of her were angry with the team for not trying hard enough, but she knew she shouldn't blame them.

"Why are you crying?" a soft voice in the doorway said.

She saw Isobel standing there with worry in her face. Emily saw her escape in the girls face. She knew she couldn't fight the men so for Isobel to untie her wasn't helpful. Instead she saw a pen and paper at the desk across the room.

"I just miss my friends. That's all. But if you want to you can get me a pen and a piece of paper so I can write them a letter.

The girl lit up since she wanted nothing more but to help.

"Can you untie me for a second while I write?" she asked and the girl did it.

She made the message short with the few details she had about this cabin's whereabouts and she wanted to have it done before any of the brothers would show up.

"Would you do me the smallest favor? Do you live in D.C?"

The girl nodded looking into Emily's eyes.

"Can you ask your mother to go to the Greenburypark in Quantico and play? Then when you see a young dark man exiting the FBI building you go up to him and hand him this note? Make sure that it's agent Morgan you give it to. And please don't tell anyone."

The girl nodded again and put the note in her pocket and the pen back to where she took it just before her uncle appeared in the doorway. He noticed almost directly that Emily's hands were untied and an angry expression reached his face.

"Izzie why did you untie her?" he yelled at her.

"I.. I..."

"It was my fault." Emily interrupted afraid that Isobel would tell the truth. "I just wanted to rest my wrists since it hurt so much from the rope and then I asked Isobel to untie for a second. She just wanted me to be happy."

"Is this true?" he asked Isobel who nodded and ran out of the bedroom when a knock on the door could be heard. "You manipulated her. You knew she couldn't say no. Evil little bitch."

"Still what's with the vocabulary." she said before a fist hit her in the abdominal. Next one hit her face and so did the next one. He was angry, but she could handle it now that she knew that help could come anytime. She just had to wait. With these thoughts she drifted out of consciousness.

* * *

><p>Morgan tapped impatiently on the desk while watching Garcia type on her computer. She hadn't found any connections yet to Jacob. Hotch and Rossi was out on the street questioning people who might have witnessed any abductions or someone who might have seen this guy stalking one of the women. Maybe someone wrote down the car number or had a cabin close to him. They had called five minutes earlier and said that they had nothing. This case was a whole lot of nothings.<p>

"Please Garcia, have you found anything?" he said a bit angry.

"No, nothing yet. Please be patient and let my magic take its time."

"I can't just sit here anymore. I need to be out there. Coming JJ?"  
>he said as he walked out of there with JJ soon after him.<p>

"What do you suggest we do?" she asked trying to catch up with his steps.

"We will help the others. Someone had to have anything." he said as they walked out to the streets ready to jump into the car.

They were stopped by a little girl who was about six years old. "Agent Morgan?" she asked and when he nodded she handed him a piece of paper. "She asked me to give this to you. She cried because she missed you so you should definatly think about visiting her."

"Who are you sweetie?" JJ asked and the girl looked carefully at the blonde woman since her uncle's girlfriend only had mentioned the dark man.

"I'm Is..." she started before a woman ran up to her.

"Sweetie, what did I tell you about talking to strangers?" she said kneeling down to face her.

"He's not a stranger. He's a friend." the girl said remembering that she couldn't tell anyone about the note.

The woman and the girl walked away without any further questions being asked. Morgan unfolded the note and read it to himself before running back into the building.

"Garcia we have something" he said.

"Morgan what does it say?" JJ asked while catching her breath coming shortly after Morgan.

"It's from Em!" he said and JJ picked immediately up her phone to call everybody in.

* * *

><p><em>It was story time once again and the boys knew that they weren't getting disturbed. <em>_The mother had recently bought a new book which the boys had waited patiently to hear it. Now was a good time since the father wasn't home. _

_She sat down on the bed next to the two boys and began reading the book with a mermaid on the cover. It was exciting and not like the others. They had no idea how the book would end, but since all the fairy tales ended happily they this one would to. When the girl later jumped into the sea and turned to foam the brothers lay quietly in the bed. _

_It suddenly struck the younger brother. There would never be a happy ending. The only time their mother successfully read the entire story without their father barging in to hit her there was an unhappy ending. The beatings wouldn't stop and they would never have the ending they so desperately wanted._

* * *

><p>Emily finally awoke after being unconscious, but she had no idea for how long. Her face hurt and her whole body was freezing. The door opened, but this time it was Adam who entered. She froze because she knew what happens every time he comes to visit her. He sat down beside her and stroke her face.<p>

"You're strong sweetheart" he said and his touch sent shivers through her body. "I'm sorry about my brother. He usually doesn't hurt the women. You must have pissed him up big time."

Emily didn't know if she should talk to him. He wasn't delusional as the other so he wouldn't fall for the same crap. But he had apologized so maybe he was getting soft. She thought about this for a moment before deciding to give it a shot.

"Why did you give me to him if you knew about his anger? You know that I could die before he is finished."

"Damn, I should have thought of that. But it's his birthday tomorrow and I wanted him to get the chance. He did a damn fine job." he said and smiled a vague smile.

She did remember Jacob to tell her that his birthday was the big day and she hadn't realized that it would be tomorrow since she had lost track of time. She smiled back and said:

"But you're the one in control aren't you? If you are smart you will get me some blankets and maybe something to it so I can last longer."

This last part wasn't what she intended to say. It just slipped out when she realized how hungry she was. This way she could run if Adam or Isobel would untie her. He nodded and rose from the bed to go, but stopped in the doorway.

"You know what? It's my brother who loves the fairy tales anyway." he said with a smile before leaving an slightly happier Emily.

* * *

><p><em>Is the older one really getting soft? I hope not! What fun would that be? MOHAHAHA!(picture a dark voice laughing)<em>

_Please review or not, your choice:)_

_Please give me ideas of what kind of scenes you would like to see and I may as well right them ;)_


	12. New energy!

_A new chapter! yaay! This chapter is a little bit of Emily, but also about the team's worries and maybe a little about why Adam might be turning just a little bit softer._

_Happy reading!_

* * *

><p>New energy!<p>

The door opened and Adam entered with a tray with four sandwiches and a glass of orange juice. Emily smiled to herself as she knew that her energy would be back soon. Her second plan was to not piss either of them off because that would mean more hits which would weaken her even more. But for now she was just satisfied with the food. She knew, as well as the brothers, that you can last for up to 8 weeks without food as long as you get water to drink and she had been given at least for glasses a day. When the body doesn't get the food that it needs it has to rely on its own energy and break down the fat acids from the muscles. She reminded herself to thank Reid for telling her this, what she thought then, useless information. It made her a little calmer to know that she was at least going to last 6 weeks more now that she would finally get something to eat. But it was torture though. Not letting her eat and taking her clothes so she would freeze.

Adam put a blanket over her and started to feed her the sandwiches. They were a bit dry, but she didn't mind as long as it was food. He gave her some orange juice in between her bites. It was freshly squeezed. She could feel her body finally warm up from the blanket and she began feeling much stronger. If only her bruises could heal so she could fight back.

"How are you feeling now?" he asked with a sincere look in his face which really started to scare her.

"Better." she answered shortly.

"You know you can't tell Jacob about this right? As soon as he gets back I will have to remove the blanket because you are his match girl. Your body will be back to normal heat by then anyway."

She looked at him for a while thinking that this would be a perfect way to turn them against each other. But like he had read her mind he said:

"Besides, it will be you that will get all the blame and he will hurt you even more. I'm the one in control remember?"

She knew he was right and she couldn't afford to take a chance like that. The only thing she needed was to keep herself alive. Not for her own sake but for her team and all the other women that will be abducted after her. This would only end when they were behind bars.

"I won't tell him" she said quietly, but loud enough for him to hear her and he smiled.

He stopped smiling when they heard the frontdoor open. Adam took the tray immediately and put it under the bed. He quickly removed the blanket and exited the room.

* * *

><p>"Cabin. 10 minutes from La Pizza. Alive. Hurry! Em." Morgan read as Garcia typed rapidly on her computer.<p>

All team members looked at each other a bit relieved that she was alive. This meant that they still had a little more time to find her, but she had also told them to hurry which probably meant that the time was short.

"Okay, so I've rounded up our search to 100 cabins."

"100 cabins? That's too many. Can't you narrow  
>it down even more?" JJ asked impatiently biting her lip.<p>

"If you give me more to go on I'm your girl."

"Morgan, call the brother again and see if Jacob ever mentioned a cabin or something to him." Hotch said and Morgan left the room immediately.

He picked up the phone and dialed the same number they had called the other day. It took a minute before a dark voice answered.

"Hello, this is Agent Morgan again. Sorry for calling this late, but we have more questions about your brother." he said, but the dark voice remained quiet. "Sir?"

"Sorry, it's just... You haven't found him yet?"

"I'm afraid not, sir. I would like to know if he ever mentioned a cabin he use to go to or maybe that both of you did when you were young. It's located around a pizza place called La pizza which makes it like 20 minutes from D.C. Do this sound familiar?"

The dark voice remained quiet once again. Finally he spoke again.

"No, sorry. I can't recall anything like that."

Morgan sighed at the lack of progress, but wished the man a good night and hung up.

"Nothing huh?" JJ said also sighing.

"I don't get it. She can't just disappear like this. We will never find her and if we do it it will be too late."

Morgan sank down on a chair and put his head in his hands. This was  
>the first time he let it out. He had always been positive about finding her around JJ so she wouldn't break down, but he couldn't do it anymore. He couldn't lie.<p>

"Don't!" JJ said with tears in her eyes. "Don't talk like that. We will find her. She's alive and we have a letter to prove it. She will fight and will never let us down."

JJ kneeled down beside Morgan and put her arm around him. Both of them were crying. They cried because they were afraid of their friend's life, but at the same time they were angry. Angry because maybe they didn't try hard enough. There must have been something they'd missed.

* * *

><p>He got the call at 8 pm and let it ring for a while before answering hoping that the caller would give up. When he didn't and the ringtone started to get annoying he answered it. It was the guy from FBI again. He started asking questions about Jacob again and at first he remained quiet for a while trying to figure out if they knew about his involvement. Then the man mentioned the cabin. He was so specific about its whereabouts and he knew they had to do something. The FBI was getting closer. Adam lied and told him that he didn't know anything and they hung up. He put the phone down and sat quietly on the couch thinking. 'Located around a pizza place called La Pizza'. The words echoed in his mind. How did they knew that? Had Jacob told them? No he would probably have told them that they were two. If they were this good they would find her soon.<p>

When he was done thinking he hurried upstairs to the bedroom where Emily and Jacob were. When he entered he found Jacob caressing Emily and this made him a little jealous. Emily had her face turned to the left and he could tell that she was fighting her will to push Jacob away. He also knew that tomorrow was the day that his brother was going to fuck her and Jacob was getting a little impatient and was always getting a little carried away. But he still wanted to wait till his birthday and was very strict with this.

Jacob got startled and threw himself out of the bed.

"Dude! Don't you knock?"

"The guy from the FBI called again and apparently he knows that we live only 10 minutes from that pizza place." Adam said with a quite angry tone.

"So what are you saying? Do you think I called them?"

"No not at all. I'm just saying that the feds are getting closer and we really have to leave."

The brothers looked at each other. The older one knew that his brother was thinking the same thing he first thought. How did they know? Had they been sloppy or was it just the technology that had been getting better?

"So we leave first thing in the morning? Is that it?" Jacob said and looked into his brothers eyes.

"No!" they heard the woman say after being in silence for so long. "Why would you run? This is your place. They will never find you. You're the ones in control, remember?"

The brothers looked at the woman in silence and then at each other both thinking the same thing. Suddenly the younger brother jumped at her.

"What did you do?" he screamed at her holding his hands tight around her throat.

"Jacob, calm down just a little. This anger thing doesn't do you any good." Adam said trying to prevent his brother from killing her.

Adam had really started to like the woman who had been there the last week. It was something about her appearance that reminded him about their mother. He had loved his mother and would have done everything to protect her if she were still alive, but know he could protect Emily instead. They could live happy eventually. He knew he wasn't supposed to feel like this. He was expected to be tough and hard on the women. Not this emotional. It was so different with the other women. They were just some piece of trash all of them. A 15 year old girl who had already lost her virginity. Whore! And the 23 years old woman who had been in a fight with her boyfriend because she had cheated on him. Whore! The 31 years old woman who talked on the phone discussing what she'd been wearing too many times during the time that he followed her. Whore! And the 35 years old woman who had had 4 dates with different guys during the week he followed her. Whore! He had mostly thought about how good it would feel to fuck them, but Jacob hadn't thought like that. Jacob had brought the most pure and beautiful woman he had ever laid eyes on. She worked as an FBI agent catching bad guys and hadn't had any dates during the time Jacob followed her. Jacob had told him about that one guy that she used to be with, but Adam liked to think that it was only work-related.

Adam thought about this while looking terrified at his brother who was close to taking the last air out of the woman and he knew he had to calm him down before his girl disappeared.

* * *

><p><em>I like reviews and new ideas! So if you have any ideas or requests please send me a message:) or you can just leave a normal review letting me know how awsome this story is... or plain boring. Whatever you like! I'll work on the next chapter now. <em>

_Thanks for reading:)_


	13. Found her, found her not?

_Thank you for all the reviews! I got one that said that the whole kidnapping is dragging on a little, and have had a hard time planning for her escape or rescue(won't give away which one it'll be)._

_Here is yet another chapter, hope you'll like it cause I wasn't all satisfied with it. Happy reading! _

* * *

><p>Found her, found her not?<p>

She could feel the air in her shorten when the man above her tightened his grip. Why did she have to protest about leaving? She had managed to get information out before and she would do it again. When she almost was out of all the air she heard the other brother screaming at him.

"Jacob! Stop it now! She won't be any good dead."

This made the brother stop and she gasped for air.

"But she gave this place away. She played us and somehow managed to contact her friends. I'm not sure how but she did."

"I agree and my opinion is that if we kill her we let her get away too easy. Let's make her suffer. That's the least we can do, but first we have to get out of here."

Emily let out a quiet sigh. It was a bit frustrated sigh, but also a relieved one. This meant that they weren't going to kill her, but it also meant that when the team finds her she would be gone.

"But where should we go?" Jacob asked.

"What about that hiking cabin you wrote about in all the letters? It seemed quiet enough without any neighbors and miles from anything."

"I haven't thought about that one in years. It would surprise me if it's even there."

"We can give it a shot."

Jacob thought about it for a second and then agreed to the idea. He looked at Emily smiling a quite vicious smile and then they left. Emily could feel her tears starting to roll down her cheeks while she tried to figure out what to do next. The team wasn't going to find her in time. She knew this now, but she was hoping for them to somehow slip up. But they never did.

* * *

><p>Morgan's eyes went directly to Garcia when the doors swung open. She had a look on her face that indicated that she had received some new information. Morgan rose from his chair and met her halfway.<p>

"I think I found the right cabin!" Garcia said catching her breath. "I checked all the owners of the cabins and one of the cabins owner is Andrew Hart which is Stephanie Hart's husband."

"The foster sister?" Morgan asked surprised, but he also felt a little stupid. They hadn't even talked to the sister. Garcia nodded with a smile and said:

"Go, bring her back home."

The SUVs pulled in to a smaller path in the forest and when they reached the cabin all the vehicles stopped. Everyone jumped out and put their vests on. Morgan and Hotch went to the front door with their guns in a tight grip. They considered if they were going to knock or just barge in, but decided to knock in case this was all just a coincidence. Nobody opened after the first couple of knocks.

"FBI! Please open the door!"

No answer. They touched the handle to see if it was unlocked and luckily it was.

"JJ, you go with Morgan to search upstairs. The rest of us take downstairs"

All agents followed the unit chiefs order and all through the cabin they could hear someone saying 'clear'. Morgan and JJ walked slowly up the stairs. They could quickly clear the hallway and also one of the bedrooms. There was one room left and it was the only one which was locked. They looked at each other for a second before Morgan kicked it down. The room was empty, but they knew someone had been here.

"Hey guys, you should probably come up and see this" Morgan said into his arm as he tried to maintain a calm voice.

JJ had already begun to cry. Emily had been here, but she was gone now. They saw the torn clothes on the floor that they knew their friend owned and the sheets of the bed were filled with blood. The rest of the team entered the room and all of them were just as shocked. They searched the room for anything helpful, but ended up with just a tray of sandwiches hidden under the bed which made them even more frustrated.

"These sandwiches is relatively fresh which means that they just recently left which means..." JJ paused trying to prevent herself from crying.

"If we just found this a little earlier she would still be here. What if she's dead?" Morgan asked.

"I don't think he killed her. If they knew we were on to him and he did kill her he could've might as well just left her body here. I think he isn't done with her yet." Reid said and the rest of the team agreed.

"Well, I think it's time now that we pay a visit to Stephanie Hart."

* * *

><p>Stephanie Hart did her usual errands this afternoon and when she was done she went to pick up Isobel from school. The young girl jumped in to the car happy.<p>

"Do you know what happened today at school mommy?"

Stephanie loved the word mommy, especially when Isobel called her that. Isobel wasn't her real daughter, but she had grown to love her like one.

"No, sweetie, please tell me."

"The class toad escaped and everyone got so scared, but not me. I caught it again and put it back."

"You're so brave, sweetie." Stephanie said and the girl looked so proud.

They drove home and when they pulled in to the driveway the girl immediately jumped out of car and ran inside. Stephanie followed the girl and went inside where she was met by her husband who was preparing dinner. She went up to him and hugged him from behind. Her husband did the best cooking in the world, but the worst thing was that he knew it too and always took pride in what he'd made. He turned around and gave her a passionate kiss on her mouth. A sudden knock on the door interrupted them. Stephanie glanced outside to see a black SUV parked in front of their house and two men by the door. She opened the door carefully because she had no idea what the two men wanted.

"Mrs Hart?" one of the men asked and Stephanie nodded. "I'm special agent Hotchner and this is special agent Morgan. We're from the FBI and wondered if we could ask you some questions."

Stephanie froze for a minute when she realized just what kind of questions they were going to ask, but when the dark man who'd introduced himself as Morgan asked for her attention she was forced to let them in. They passed the kitchen where her husband was rolling the meatballs and his eyes said that he also knew where this was going and they were both afraid. She showed them to the couch in the livingroom and she sat down in the armchair next to them.

"So what is this about?" she asked a bit nervously.

"We were at your cabin." Morgan said shortly. "But your foster brother had gone by then."

"I'm sorry what?" she asked playing a little dumb which both of the men noticed instantly.

"Don't play dumb with us Mrs. Hart. We know that you and your husband lend the cabin to your foster brother. We would like to know how you could be that stupid?"

"He threatened us." She said quietly knowing that this could end badly for all of them if he knew that she'd said anything.

She also knew that she shouldn't give out any information that they didn't mention to her. Like Adam for example. She did follow the news and knew that as far as they knew Jacob is the only one behind this. They didn't need to know about Adam. It could hurt Isobel too and the last thing she wanted was to get her baby girl hurt.

"What kind of threats?" Morgan asked.

"He said he would kill us all if we said anything. He did kill our dog so we didn't dare to test him."

"Your brother is holding our colleague against her will so if you please could think of somewhere he might've taken her. We can get you and your family into protective custody."

"I'm sorry, but I have actually no idea. He didn't tell me that much."

"Could we have a word with your husband and daughter too?" agent Hotchner asked and Stephanie froze at the question. But then she realized that her house was filled with pictures of the girl and it was full of toys. Of course she couldn't hide Isobel from the agents. She just hoped that her husband had a good talk with their girl.

* * *

><p>The woman in front of them had seemed nervous. She was biting on her fingernails and shaking her leg rapidly. Mrs. Hart looked familiar, but he couldn't place her. Morgan looked around the house while they were talking noticing all the toys and the pictures of a girl, which also looked extremely familiar, the woman had yet failed to mention. Normally a mother would talk most about protecting their children, but not this woman. It was like she was trying to hide her from them.<p>

"Could we have a word with your husband and daughter too?" Hotch asked and Mrs. Hart nodded after a moment of silence.

The woman addressed Morgan to the girl's room and he knocked before entering. The girl turned around from the desk and Morgan recognized her immediately from the other day. She was the one who had led them to the cabin in the first place. The girl seemed to recognize him to as she ran up to him and gave him a hug.

"You're Emily's friend." She said happily.

"Yes I am." He said with a smile. "Did you see her recently?"

"Yes I did. She's uncle J's new girlfriend."

Morgan felt nauseous about that answer, but tried to remain a steady tone.

"What else can you tell me about her?"

"She looked cold. She only had her underwear on and no blanket. But that was probably because she was sleeping so much. You can't sleep in your clothes you know. I liked her though. She was the prettiest of them all."

"You've met all of them?" Morgan asked surprised.

"Yes, he likes it that way. And I think that she was everyone's favorite."

This girl had met Emily and thought that this was a normal thing. She thought that Emily was her uncle's girlfriend and hadn't questioned anything.

"Did she look okay when you left her?"

"Well, I found her crying and I asked her if she was okay. She explained that she missed you and asked me to untie her so she could send you letter. She said that I couldn't tell anyone and I swore I wouldn't. Just after I put the note in my pocket uncle J entered the room. He looked mad because he saw that I had untied her. I ran out of the room and could hear him screaming at her. I think they had their first fight."

"You have a very good memory young girl." He said and the girl looked at him proudly.

If her uncle had taken her to meet everyone he was bound to call here again. He thanked the girl for all the help and went downstairs where Hotch just finished questioning the father.

"If any of you here from Jacob call me on this number." Hotch said and gave them a card before leaving the house and driving away in their black SUV.

* * *

><p><em>Well it was too bad she was gone. Guess it's found her not in this chapter. Also note that nobody has mentioned Adam, not even Isobel. She referred to him as he in the sentence "he likes it that way". Just a sidethingy or what you call it^^ <em>

_Please tell me in what directions you want this to go. I try to listen to everyone's ideas. Next chapter will be more Emily and bad guys!_


	14. Square one

No reviews on last chapter:( I know it wasn't my finest chapter. I hope this one is better, but I'm not all happy with this one either. I was just determent on publishing a chapter to day and bring us closer to the rescue.

Anyway, you can start reading now. Good luck!

* * *

><p>Square one<p>

Emily opened her eyes and found herself in the backseat of a car. She couldn't get herself to remember how she'd gotten there in the first place. The last thing she remembered was how she desperately tried to come up with something she could do so her team would know where to look next. Had she figured something out? If she hadn't they would never find her again. The chances of her being alone with Isobel again long enough to write one more note was slim, but she remembered that she had gotten something to eat and might as well get some more if she played her cards right. Then when the time was right she could ask Isobel to untie her. It wouldn't be that hard.

She looked at the two men in the front seat. They were so calm. It was Jacob who drove probably because he was the one who knew the area. Adam sat next to him looking nervously at his surroundings. Emily couldn't see if he was nervous about someone seeing them or if it was because he didn't know how far they were going. Emily didn't know either, but they could go on forever for all that she cared. The position she was in was the most comfortable in the whole week. And it was a little warmer too with the sun shining through the window, but she was still only in her bra and panties. She thought for a minute to make herself sit up to draw herself some attention from passing cars, but changed her mind as she knew that all hell would break loose.

One thing she had noticed about her captors was that they could be a little bit unpredictable. Jacob was so sweet in the beginning, not wanting to hurt a fly, while Adam was the rough on who Emily decided that she should be most afraid of. Now everything had changed. Jacob was the most angry one and could hit her on a regularly basis always finding new things to blame her for while Adam had become so nice to her all of a sudden. With these shifting personalities it was really hard for her to handle them.

Suddenly the car stopped and the brothers jumped out of the car leaving her alone for a couple of minutes. Jacob then returned and dragged her out from the backseat. He stopped in the hallway and called for his brother who joined them.

"We have one problem." Adam announced. "This cabin is a little bit smaller so we don't have enough rooms. Either we share a bedroom or she goes down to the basement."

Jacob looked at Emily while deciding what to do.

"We'll see it as her punishment for making her friends find us." He said and brought her to the basement.

The basement looked like any other basement and she found it much colder than the bed. Jacob tied her arms to a pipe in the roof and then he said:

"Remember what day it is?"

She remembered, but she didn't care too much. She was already damaged from Adam so she knew that if she only could escape back to BAU in her imagination she would be fine. If only she knew what sick games the younger one liked to play.

* * *

><p><em>It was bedtime. Jacob picked out Little Red Riding Hood and his mother sat next to him in the bed. He was going to sleep alone tonight because his brother was at soccercamp. The brothers had different hobbies. The older one was more sportive while the younger one preferred staying inside and read books. Or not reading, looking at the pictures since he couldn't read yet. They were twins, but wasn't that much alike. It was always Jacob who persisted on having fairy tales read to them and since Adam was around he had to listen to them too, but as much as he denied it he liked them too. Especially that they ended happily. That's what tonight's story did too. Jacob had heard it a lot of times and also seen the picture so he knew the ending quite well. But still he sat with excitement when the girl met the wolf in the forest and the wolf made it to granny's house first just so he could eat her up and dress up like her. Jacob liked the part where the girl asks about granny's ears, eyes and teeth, but he jumped he little when his mother read "because then I can eat you" and the wolf ate up the girl. The mother stopped reading when the front door burst open and ran immediately out of there. Jacob didn't want to be alone in the bed so he snuck quietly after her just to see his father slapping his mother across the face. <em>

_He watched as his father tied his mother to the armchair and ripped off her clothes. The father pulled out a knife and made a cut on the mother's stomach and licked the small amount of blood that ran down her body. He undid his pants and climbed on top of her starting to do the grownup thing again which forced Jacob to look away for a second only to look back when his mother gave out a cry of pain. He could see a bottle put into her, but he couldn't understand how it was done. But he did know that if it were to break it would hurt a lot. _

_When his father was done he left the mother by the armchair, but Jacob didn't dare anything else than to go back to bed. This was the first time of many that this young child witnessed his father's, as he got to know when he was older, twisted sexgame. _

* * *

><p>Morgan and Hotch walked in to the bullpen finding the rest of the team waiting impatiently. JJ was the first one to notice them.<p>

"How did it go?" she asked.

"We talked to the whole family and turns out that it was their daughter who gave me the note." Morgan said and the team looked a bit shocked.

"Wait, so has this sister taken the kid with her to see them?" Reid asked.

"She said, and I quote: 'He likes it that way'. And she has met every single one of them too."

"That's a little bit sick." JJ said thinking what kind a mother would let her kid near a rapist and murderer. "Did she say how she was doing?"

"She was stripped down to only her bra and panties and she heard him screaming at Emily after realizing she'd made Isobel untie her. But I think he will keep her for a little while longer because according to the girl she was everyone's favorite."

JJ tried to remain strong after hearing about her friend.

"What did the rest of them say?" JJ asked.

"The sister said that he had threatened them and that's why they lend them the cabin. She didn't know where else they might have taken them, but we think that they will probably be contacted again and they will call us if they do." Hotch said.

"So then we're basically back at square one." JJ said with a sigh.

* * *

><p>Stephanie Hart was outside in the garden with Isobel when the phone rang. She ran inside and picked it up only to be met by a very familiar voice.<p>

"Hey sis!" Jacob said. "I don't know if you heard, but we moved out of your cabin."

"Yeah, I heard. The feds were here earlier today asking a whole bunch of questions about you. You know, taking one of them wasn't the brightest idea. If they ever find you they won't let you down easy."

"Well, then let's up they don't. You know I'm really grateful for the things you do for me and the things you don't say."

"They asked me to call them if you ever called again." She said and it was a bit quiet on the other side before Jacob started again changing the subject.

"You know you will have to bring Izzie here again. Adam misses her."

"I will, but for now I think it's best to lay low a while just in case the feds decides to follow me. And just so you know I haven't said anything about him. They think it's just you."

"And let's keep it that way. It's better that only one of us goes down for this."

"I have to go now. I don't wanna leave Izzie alone in the backyard for too long. Hear from you soon." She said and they both hung up.

She thought for a minute that she should call agent Hotcner, but she hadn't actually gotten anything from that phone call. Instead she decided to go out and play with her girl.

She remembered when Jacob and Adam had shown up on her doorstep five years ago. Jacob had been a mess by that time and it was the first time she ever met his twinbrother. They had begged her to take care of Adam's nine months old baby since her mother had passed away. A year later he wanted the cabin and she had agreed to lend them it. But when she a couple of years later went to check on them just to find a dead girl she immediately asked them to leave. Unfortunately they weren't as willing as she'd hoped. They started to threaten her family and she couldn't do anything other than to continuing lending them the cabin. Adam had always had contact with Isobel during this time and it hurt to leave her at the cabin when she knew they had a girl there. But they wouldn't hurt Isobel, this much she knew. At a point she thought it was kind of exciting too, hiding their secret and all.

She wouldn't call the agents. Not yet anyway.

* * *

><p>Now I have to prepare myself mentally before writing the next chapter.<p>

Please review and send me a message! Any ideas are appriciating! Your ideas can change the world... or at least this story's direction.


	15. It's not his fault, really!

_Thanks for all the reviews!_

_Okay I should probably warn you that this chapter will unfortunately contain a rapescene. It was bound to happen you know. I felt a little bad when I wrote it and was a little creeped out, but here it goes. It isn't that long since I'm not good at writing rapescenes. Wouldn't it be scary though, if I was awsome at it? Anyways, hope you like. Happy, or sad, reading!_

* * *

><p>It's not his fault, really!<p>

She didn't know what time it was, but she could see that the sun was still up. Ever since Jacob left she had been trying to get loose from the ropes that held her arms so tight together above her head. She was hoping to either loosen the rope or to break the pipe and at this time she was ruling for the second one just hoping that she would manage to come out of the cellar soon after just in case the pipe would let out water or some toxic gas. She tried really hard to move from side to side in hope that it would burst. When she heard steps outside the door and someone opened it she stopped. It was Jacob again and now she had to prepare herself for what to come. She thought she was prepared and had planned exactly where she would put her mind. If she had been scared before it was nothing like now. She had believed that since Adam was the rough one Jacob would be gentler when it came to raping the women, but the tools he brought with him told another story. For any other woman who spotted the bottle would just think that he would offer them something to drink, but Emily's feelings knew better. Jacob would never offer her something to drink other than water and if you looked really careful you could see that the bottle was, in fact, empty. Then there were the different kinds of knives and the pair of, according to him, sexy underwear which she would never put on willingly. Emily knew where this were going and couldn't understand what kind of twisted childhood he must've had. After he organized the things on a table near the stairs he approached her smiling.

"It's finally time." he said and nausea filled her body. "You haven't wished me happy birthday yet."

Emily remained quiet giving him a look that said 'Are you serious?' A slap on her face told her he was and she whispered the words he wanted to hear and when he was satisfied he ripped her underwear off to put the sexy ones on. He had chosen strapless just so he didn't have to untie her. He then started to touch her body and Emily escaped. She went back to Quantico just after a hard case in Atlanta. They were all tired, but decided against it and went to a bar. Even Hotch joined them. She sat next to Morgan at the bar drinking something he had ordered and she didn't have the slightest idea of what it was, but she did like it. They watched as JJ and Garcia was hitting it of on the dance floor when Morgan asked Emily if she wanted to try on some of her moves. They passed Reid who was having some kind of Star Trek quiz with some guys.

A pain from a knife woke her from her beautiful fantasy. She was back in the musty cellar with Jacob who was cutting a shallow wound on her stomach and then he licked the blood up. She realized that she was now completely naked. After he licked some of the blood up he unbuckled his belt and removed his pants. She looked horrified at him.

"Please don't!" she begged but he just smiled in return.

Why couldn't she go back? She tried her hardest but the pain she felt from the cut forced her to stay in reality. He stepped closer to her and pushed her up against the wall. Her head hit the stone wall and she was praying to god that he would throw her head against the wall hard enough to make her unconscious, but she wasn't that lucky. He pulled her legs apart and entered her. She let out a cry of pain and kept her eyes shut when he was going in and out of her. It hurt with every movement he did and she just wanted it to end. Finally she felt him coming and he drew himself out of her and gave her a kiss on her mouth. She didn't want to show him weakness, but she couldn't control the tears any longer. His expression on the face changed to a slightly confused one, but at the same time mad.

"What are you doing?" he asked and shook Emily who had no idea what he was referring to. "You can't cry. You shouldn't cry. We love each other and it will only make things worse if you cry."

He kissed her everywhere when he said this and she tried to take her tears back. If she cried it would be worse, he had said. Stop the tears now and maybe he'll go away. Jacob didn't go away. He backed away from her looking at her body with great desire. Just when she thought he would leave he picked up the bottle and returned to her. Her eyes stayed on the bottle the whole time so she would be prepared for what to come. She wasn't prepared when he let the bottle enter and she screamed like never before. It hurt and the only thing she could think about was how he'd probably destroyed every chance she had to become a mother. She tried to move her body away but it only hurt more and when Jacob wanted to kiss her at the same time like he was just making normal sweet love with her she could feel the vomit reaching her mouth, but she had promised herself not to puke since that would probably make things worse. He finally withdrew the bottle and she could see the blood under her. This wasn't good. Something was broken, she could feel that. It was her entire body! She didn't have any strength left to fight. She just wanted it to end, but then she remembered the team again and decided against her body.

"Good girl." He said. "Did you enjoy it as much as I?"

Was this guy serious? Emily felt the sudden urge to laugh at him in the most ironic kind of way, but she kept that to herself. He kissed her once more before he actually put her underwear back on and left.

She broke down in tears. The pain between her legs was excruciating. With the strength she had left she tried to break free from the ropes, but when she heard the door open again she froze afraid of what might be entering. It was Adam and she relaxed again. He walked slowly down the stairs.

"Are… are you okay?" he asked gently. "Did he hurt you?"

She rolled her eyes to this stupid question. It could be noticed that they were twins because they both had an IQ of a fish.

"He can't help it you know. This sex thing." He said.

"What do you mean he can't help it? Of course he can. And so can you." She said with a low voice since it hurt too much trying to speak up.

"But the way he does it. It's the only way he knows how. But you can't cry. He does not like that."

She couldn't believe that Adam came down to make excuses for his brother. He said it with such a sincere voice that she was almost certain he had lost his mind.

"Don't do that." She said.

"Do what?" he answered with a stupid clueless look on his face.

"Make excuses. There aren't any. You both raped me and there aren't any excuses at all." She said suddenly realizing that she had actually tried to lecture him. Smart move Emily, she thought.

Adam's expression hardened and he took one of the knives that Jacob had put on the table and stabbed her just below the ribs. She hadn't expected him to do this due to anger and she could see that he was as surprised as her. He removed the knife and dropped it on the floor. She felt the warm blood stream down her body. She didn't know what he had hit with the knife, but she did know that if they didn't put anything on it she would most likely bleed to death.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to. I'll be right back." He said and ran up the stairs.

This wasn't like Adam. Adam wouldn't let his anger take control of him. Had she mixed them together? Maybe she forgot who was who since they had the same face. But he had made excuses for him. He couldn't make excuses for himself could he? All the thoughts running through her head and the aching wound under her ribs made her dizzy and after a short while everything went black.

* * *

><p>"<em>You've never read the little match girl" Jacob said and jumped in front of the mother with the book in his hand.<em>

_The mother smiled at her son and although she knew how it ended she decided to read the book to the son who so desperately wanted to hear it. The other brother sat already in the sofa playing some kind of football game, but he put it away when his two family members sat down beside him. He hadn't heard the story that was going to be read that evening either. _

_The mother began reading and the brothers felt sad for the girl who tried to sell her matches without any luck. They felt bad when she sat down in the nook and tried to warm herself with the matches. When she struck the matches she saw the light and the warmth of being in a caring home, but the fire of the matches went out quickly again. When she struck the last match she saw her dead grandmother and begged her to take her with her. The boys felt bad when the people found the girl in the morning frozen to death. And that's where the story ended._

_The two boys were in a shock about this ending. They hadn't expected it to be this sad, but it was. Jacob was mad at his mother for not warning them, but when his father barged in to the house his anger turned to fear. _

_The father grabbed his mother in the hair and threw her onto the floor. She started to cry._

"_Don't cry Muriel! You can't cry! That will only make things worse!" he screamed at her with anger in his voice. _

_He ripped her clothes of and under the father's heavy breathing you could hear her pleading for help, but there was nothing the two boys could do but to watch. He had the bottle again and pushed it into her. She screamed when it entered and tried to drag herself away. And then it happened. The bottle broke._

"_Fuck!" the father said as the blood started to surround her. "Useless little bitch!"_

_Instead of trying to help her he started to kick her with all his power. She screamed until she had no air left and she stopped moving. The two boys looked at their father who just spat at the lifeless body on the floor and left._

* * *

><p><em>AN (first time I did that one, but because I had a part with Italic before the author's note I had to seperate them) Ehm.. now that's done. You've made it sucessfully through hell. _

_Next chapter is the one you've all waited for! The escape! At least I think it will be. If you have any ideas where you want this to go please PM me or something. _

_Review if you like to!_


	16. As good as new!

_In this chapter you'll get a little from Adam's POV, Emily's POV and... drumroll please.. Garcia's POV for the first time in this story. So happy reading!_

* * *

><p>As good as new!<p>

Adam rushed out of the room. He had stabbed the woman. How could he had been so stupid? He loved her, but you always hurt the ones you love and besides he didn't mean to do it. She had tried to lecture him and had been a little too annoying. So it was okay, right? If you could just put a bandage on it she would be as good as new. But what would Jacob say? He wouldn't want his girl to get hurt and he wasn't done with her.

"Wuss! You're in control! Don't forget that!" he told himself and slapped himself on the cheek.

But even if he could control his brother he was still afraid of his sudden change of mood and he would be furious to learn something like that. He finally decided to just tell his younger brother and explain what they could do to make her better. He walked through the hallway to the living room where his brother sat on the couch watching something on animal planet.

"Hey, JC!" he began and his brother turned around. "You know that woman in our basement who can be a bit of a pain in the ass sometimes?"

He made sure to add that last part since he knew that Jacob would agree to that and might understand that she would most probably get someone to stab her in the future eventually with that attitude.

"Yes, what 'bout her?"

"Well, she was getting on my nerves telling me how wrong it was what you did earlier and I obviously defended you, but she just kept on talking and talking and..."

"Get to the point please." Jacob interrupted.

"I kind of stabbed her." Adam said trying to keep his voice strong.

Jacob's eyes darkened at this revelation, but Adam kept his strong posture trying not to let his brother get the control.

"You did what?"

"Put the knife into her, but I don't think I hit something bad. If we just put some pressure on the wound and stop the bleeding she will heal properly."

"Okay. So that's what you'll do."

"Yes of course. But in case this is her ending do you want to do the honor? I mean just in case. We always do it when they're alive and it is your girl." he said and smiled viciously.

"Oh, of course I'll be down in a minute."

* * *

><p>Emily woke up when two hands were pushing a towel against her wound. It hurt like hell and when he started pouring something on the wound she couldn't stop herself from screaming. He looked at her with a look that said that he was sorry. For a moment she had thought she was going to bleed to death, but the man in front of her did still want to keep her in this hell. He started to roll the bandage around her wound and when he was done he backed a couple of steps and looked proudly at what he had done to stop the blood. Emily looked down at it too and she saw how the red color slowly went through the white bandage. It did nothing for her pain and weakness. Her plans of escaping could be gone if she didn't try soon. Suddenly the door opened and she saw Jacob again. He walked down the stairs and picked up the same knife Adam stabbed her with from the floor. Fear reached her as he approached her with it, but instead of putting it through her like she thought he would he spoke with a<br>soft voice.

"Hi honey! Are you feeling okay? I'm sorry about my brother. And I'm sorry about what I came here to do"

Her eyes widened. He put the knife to her chest and started to cut. She cried out in pain every time the edge of the blade went through her skin.

"You shouldn't worry princess. We won't kill you, it's just in case." he said and admired the first word he had written with the knife and then he started with the next one.

She felt the blood trickle down her body and closed her eyes hoping the pain would go away. This was definitely going to leave a scar.

When Jacob was done he wiped the blood away with the same towel Adam had used. She looked down and saw the words "The end" on her chest, just like with all the others. He had said that it was just in case so she figured they weren't going to kill her, but they knew that there was a chance that she could accidently bleed to death. It wasn't deep at least which meant that it would heal faster. Jacob leaned forward and pressed his lips against hers which caused her to flinch.

"See, that wasn't hard, was it?" he said smiling at her. "Me and Adam are going away to get some more bandages so we'll leave you for now."

Both of them exited the basement and she could hear the door being locked.

"Dammit!" she muttered to herself.

How would she break out from here if the door was locked? She looked around in the cellar and saw a quite small window. It was pretty high and she didn't know if she would reach or even fit through it, but it was definitely worth trying. She was still weak from the wounds, but she was determent to break free so she pulled from side to side hoping that she would soon get loose.

* * *

><p>Garcia typed rapidly on the computer. She didn't know exactly what she was looking for, but hopefully she would find something that led them to their lost friend. The last time they had at least had an area to work from and she had manage to find it, but now when they'd moved she had over a thousand cabins again. Morgan had brought the sister in to the station and desperately tried to get another location from her, but she had insisted that she didn't know anything. Garcia however got a hold on the sister's phone records to a certain Jacob Ferris so she knew for a fact that there was something she didn't tell them. She had let Morgan know, but he had still not gotten the answer he wanted. She was worried. With Jacob knowing that they were on to him and having to move, he wouldn't let her down easy.<br>Garcia jumped at the sound of her phone ringing and she pressed the green button.

"Garcia speaking." she said.

"PG?" the voice on the other side said with a mixed tone of relief and exhaustion.

"Emily!" she said immediately. "Hold on a sec. Morgan, JJ, everybody! I have Emily on the line!"

When she said that all members of their team rushed in to Garcia's office and she put her on speaker.

"Princess?" Morgan said.

"Can you come get me?" she asked and everyone sighed in relief.

Her voice was weak and sounded like it was hard for her to speak up.

"Where are you? Are you safe?" Morgan asked.

"Yes, I escaped and I found me a ride. Where are we going?" the question was meant for the driver. "We're heading towards Charles Town and he'll drop me of at a gas station there."

"How hurt are you?" JJ asked her eyes filled with tears.

"A stab wound, but he put a bandage on it. Just come get me now, I want to go home."

Before she could say anything else the team, besides Garcia, was heading to their cars to go and get Emily.

* * *

><p><em>Dum dum dum! She has escaped! Finally! Next chapter will probably be more about how she escaped and all that. Please review if you like to. And like I've said before, please write to me if you have some ideas that you want to happen.<em>


	17. Thank you for the ride!

_I just realized one thing. I don't know if you guys have thought about it, but during the kidnapping Emily hasn't peed once. So for you guys who have thought about it, but didn't wantto say anything, you just have to imagine that she have been to the bathroom at least once^^_

_Anyways, I hope you like this one:) Have an oh so happy reading:)_

* * *

><p>Thank you for the ride!<p>

Just when Emily was ready to give up the pipe burst and just like she guessed she could smell the gas leaking out of it. She stumbled to the knife and cut the rope of. It was a nice feeling to finally get rid of it. The rope had left a mark on the wrists, but right now her biggest worry was to get up to that window. She saw a stool under the stairs and put it under the window, but unfortunately the window couldn't be opened so she had to break the glass which she did quickly with her right elbow. It hurt when it went through the window, but it was nothing compared to her other injuries. When she had gotten rid of most of the glass she pulled herself up to the window and luckily she fitted. Some pieces of glass tore through her skin and she clenched her teeth due to the pain. She finally got outside of the house. It had gotten dark and was cold especially now that she was only in her underwear, but she decided that she had to get out of there anyway so she started to run. She ran as fast as she could, but she was weak so she had to stop a couple of times to catch her breath. The bandage had turned even redder now and she cursed at herself for not waiting until they had changed it. She made sure to not run on the path in case they would be back so she ran through the forest. She stumbled a couple of time and cried out in pain every time she hit the ground. It was hard trying to keep up the speed, but she knew she had to. She couldn't fail now that she was this close to her freedom. After a while she could see some light behind the trees and she ran towards it. It was the main road. There were a lot of cars so she could probably catch a ride from somebody and call the team so they could come. Yes, she had to get a hold of the team now and let everyone know that she was okay. She stepped out on the side of the road and waved at the cars. The first few just drove right past her and she realized how strange this must look. A woman in her underwear trying to catch a ride would probably make people uncomfortable. Finally a green pick-up truck stopped in front of her and opened the door for.

"Are you alright, miss?" the man in the truck asked with a southern accent while she jumped in to the car.

The car smelled of tobacco and sweat, but it was kind of warm. He had the heat on and she began slowly to warm up.

"Can I borrow your phone?" she asked and he immediately reached for it and gave it to her.

She dialed the number to Garcia's office so that she easily could trace it if she wanted to. She found herself relieved when she heard the familiar voice answer.

"PG?" Emily said with tear filled eyes.

"Emily! Hold on a sec."

No, she didn't want to hold on. She wanted to speak to them, let them know where she was. After only a minute another familiar voice talked to her.

"Princess?" Morgan said.

She cried. It was so good to hear his voice again, but the word princess reminded her of Jacob.

"Can you come get me?" she asked.

She spoke with a low voice because her strength wasn't letting her raise her voice.

"Where are you? Are you safe?" Morgan asked.

"Yes, I escaped and I found me a ride. Where are we going?" she asked the man who drove the vehicle.

"Next town is Charles Town so I can probably drop you of at the gas station there.

She nodded and repeated what the man had said to the team.

"How hurt are you?" it was JJ this time.

"A stab wound, but I've got bandage on it. Just come get me now, I want to go home."

She could hear how people ran out of there and then came Garcia's voice again.

"They're on their way now and will probably be there in 20. See you in a bit, my angel."

And with that she was out. Emily leaned her head back and felt relief. She was finally getting out of this mess.

"So how are you feeling?" the man asked and Emily couldn't help feeling a little bit unease with him. She was sitting in just her bra and panties.

"I'm fine now. Thank you so much for picking me up."

The man smiled at her. She felt his eyes on her and then she flinched when his cold hand was placed on her thigh and was beginning to move inwards. She quickly removed his hand, but instead he placed it on her left breast and said:

"Then it's time for you to repay me."

"You got to be kidding me." She said rolling her eyes. "Can you please stop the car; I'll ride with someone else."

"What about your friends? They will be looking for you and who would want to pick up a slut like you, running around in her underwear. You were just lucky I stopped and now I want to be paid."

He was right. Her friends were looking for her and it was kind of hard getting a car to stop in the first place.

"Can't I just give you 20 bucks when my friends arrive?" she tried.

"No I would rather be taking it out in trade." He said and smiled at her.

"Stop the car now!" she said trying to keep her voice steady.

"I'm afraid not. Common, all I'm asking for is just a little blow job. Is that too much to ask for considering how nice I've been." He said and put his and on her head trying to force her head down to his already unzipped pants.

She tried to pull back but the effort made her wound hurt. With her right hand she quickly opened the passenger door and jumped out of the speeding car feeling a tug of hair rip from her head. She landed on the side of the road and rolled down to the ditch. Her head hurt and so did her stomach. She told herself to ask Garcia to trace his phone and report him for sexual assault on a federal agent. Now she was reminded that the team would probably be looking for her at the gas station and she wouldn't be there. She was in a ditch somewhere and they would have no idea where it was. Her vision was getting blurry and she tried to fight the darkness that was reaching her head. She had to stay awake. Just a little bit more. And then everything went black.

* * *

><p>The first thing the brothers saw when they arrived was the shattered glass by the basement window and they looked at each other knowing that something was wrong. They jumped out of the car and ran to the basement. Jacob opened the door and the smell of gas hit their faces. The woman was gone.<p>

"What are we going to do?" the younger one asked a little bit worried.

"She can't have gotten far with her injuries. You take the car and hit the main road; she will most likely be heading to it trying to catch a ride. I'll go through the forest."

The older one didn't want to let her go. He knew that the easiest thing would be to just leave and let her be saved or die in the forest, but something in him couldn't. She was injured and wouldn't be able to run and she didn't have any clothes so the cold would probably get to her too. It didn't feel right to just let her be.

Jacob nodded and jumped in the car. He drove away and Adam headed towards the forest determent to find his girl.

* * *

><p>Morgan did probably break all kinds of laws driving to the gas station in Charles town. She had told them that she had been stabbed which he only assumed meant a great deal of blood loss. JJ sat next to him shaking her leg nervously and biting her lips. There were only five minutes to the gas station now, but Morgan knew he could easily make it three minutes. They passed the sign that said Charles town and saw soon the gas station. Morgan stopped the car and they both exited it, but they couldn't see Emily. That didn't make sense. She would've been there before them. He dialed Garcia's number and she answered after just one signal.<p>

"Hey, Garcia, Emily isn't here."

"What?"

"Can you send me the number to the phone she used when she called you?"

"Yes of course. Make sure you bring her home!"

They hung up and only a second later Morgan received the text with the number requested. He dialed the number and a dark voice answered.

"This is SSA Derek Morgan and I believe our friend used your phone earlier to call us. Is she still with you?"

"No, that crazy bitch just jumped out of the car. I don't know what hit her."

Morgan felt anger rise inside of him. How could the guy just let an injured person just jump out of the car?

"Where was that?" he asked trying to keep his voice calm.

"Along route 340, somewhere between Weverton and Charles town."

"Thank you, sir." He said before hanging up and immediately calling Garcia again.

JJ looked at him with her tears falling down her face.

"Garcia's speaking" she said sounding a little too hopeful.

"We haven't found her yet. Apparently she jumped out of the car. I want you to search for any cabins near route 340 between Charles town and Weverton. Jacob probably held her captive somewhere nearby and it wouldn't surprise me if he gets to her first."

He could hear Garcia typing and then that sound of the computer finding something.

"You're in luck. There are only two cabins that are close to the road. I'll send the addresses to your GPS."

"Thanks" he said shortly and hung up while heading back to the vehicle.

* * *

><p><em>I'm sorry I couldn't help myself, but don't worry, at least the team knows where the cabin is. <em>

_Please review!_


	18. Memory blanks!

Been on a vacation in Germany so couldn't update the last couple of days, but I had time to write. I hope you like this one. I'm halfway through with the next chapter so it shouldn't take long:)

Happy reading!

* * *

><p>Memory blanks!<p>

Emily opened her eyes slowly. Her head was aching and she was cold. She sat up and looked at her surroundings and she couldn't get herself to remember how she had gotten there. When she felt a throbbing pain in her stomach and saw the red bandage she became worried. She closed her eyes and tried to remember. There was a face that tormented her mind. He had brown hair and stubble. Pictures of him torturing her flashed through her eyes. Had there been two of them? No she could just remember one face. She forced herself to stand up thinking that she had to get to a hospital if she wanted to survive. She had caught a ride before she remembered vaguely, but did she actually jump out of it? Why do something so dangerous? Right! Garcia, trace, report! Hopefully she'll do better this time. If she just waved her hand someone had to stop. She was hurt and it was the right thing to do. The first car that she waved at just looked at her and drove pass her with a distance so they didn't accidently hit her or in case she happened to step further out. Next car did the same thing, but she was glad because the guy behind the wheels looked a little bit scary. Then came the blue car and she waved her hands like she did with all the others. This one slowed down and she sighed in relief. That until she saw the face of the man who was driving it and she started to run away.

"No, no, no, no, no!" she screamed as she ran with him after her.

She didn't want to go back. She couldn't go back. The footsteps behind her were getting closer and her strength was almost out. Suddenly a hand caught her and she tried to struggle, but the man was too strong. He carried her to his car and threw her into the backseat. She tried to open the doors again, but they had children's lock on.

"Emily, you really know how to piss someone off." he said as he started to drive back. Back to where she had successfully escaped from.

How could she have been this stupid? Of course they were going to drive and look for her. She should have kept walking to the city. Or the... blow job was it? Yes, the blow job! That's a pretty cheap price to pay for freedom. But that would make her feel filthy and she wouldn't be able to live with herself if she just agreed to a man's pleasure like that.

They headed in to the small path and soon they reached the cabin. He opened her door and dragged her out and in to the house. He threw her down on the living room floor and paced back and forth.

"I don't know what to do with you. You just ran away! Why would you just run away? We love each other!"

"No, we don't." Emily said and his foot met her abdominal. She cried out in pain and kept thinking that upsetting him wouldn't be good for her already deep wound. She couldn't get how she could still be alive. She must have lost so much blood by now. So the best thing was to apologize and play along for now. At least till they change the bandage. Yes, the bandage definitely needed to be changed.

"I'm sorry." she said and tried to remember his name. Why couldn't she remember it? Dammit Emily, his name is not important right now.

"How can you just say I'm sorry like that and think that everything will be okay? But how can I not forgive you? You're just so beautiful!"

When he said this he knelt down beside her and started kissing her.

"Please make love to me." he said and Emily's eyes widened trying to come up with something to prevent him from continuing.

"The bandage!" she called out and he looked at her in surprise. "You need to change the bandage before or I'll probably bleed to death."

Clever move. He wouldn't let her die yet. He smiled at her and went up to get the bandage. When she sighed out in relief something changed him and he turned around with anger in his eyes.

"What was that?" he asked and she realized just how loud she had just sighed. "You're trying to stall things! Little conniving bitch!"

He kicked her in the abdominal and punched her in the face. She screamed with every hit he gave her. Suddenly the door flung open and she saw the familiar face she'd been waiting so long for.

"FBI! Stop what you're doing or I'll put a bullet between your eyes." Morgan yelled.  
>He stepped away from Emily with a smile on his face just so Rossi could handcuff him.<p>

"We need paramedics in here!"

Morgan ran up to a beaten and bruised Emily. Emily started to cry. She was so relieved that somebody finally got to her. She had been sure that she wasn't going to live much longer when he had all of a sudden decided not to change the bandage.

"Shh, princess, it's okay now. You're safe. He isn't going to hurt you anymore." Morgan said trying to calm her.

She felt safe in his arms. The safest she'd felt in the last week. If it were up to her she didn't want the paramedics to come and get her because that would mean she had to leave Morgan's strong embrace.

They heard the sirens and soon a group of paramedics rushed into the room and took Emily away.

* * *

><p>He hadn't found her after running what must have been three miles. Maybe Jacob had been luckier. He decided to head back and see if he had. What would they do if he hadn't found her either. She could have caught a ride and was already on the hospital. Would they just let her be? No, he didn't want that, but it was the right thing to do. It would be too risky to take her again. Just imagine all the security she would have. They wouldn't get within 100 meters of her. They could try a new state. Iowa had probably pretty women too. Yes, they should probably go to Iowa. Or maybe first check on Emily and see if there were any chance to get her back. There weren't any harm in just watching. But maybe Jacob had found her then all the problems would be solved. Jacob should be so mad. It was probably best to hurry back in case they were already there and had started to take out his rage on her. Adam didn't want him to speed up the killing. He had only gotten to try her out like two times and there was so much more to be done with her.<p>

After walking for 10 minutes he finally saw the cabin and he started to walk faster, but something stopped him. There were three SUVs driving in front of the cabin. A dark man and a blonde woman were the first ones to jump out of their vehicle and they ran up to the door. When a scream came from the cabin the dark man opened the door and pointed his gun at Jacob telling him to let Emily go.

"Fuck!" he muttered to himself in the shadows of the trees.

They took his brother away leaving him alone. What should he do now? He had nowhere to go. The ambulance arrived shortly thereafter and they ran in to get Emily. He watched as they carried her bruised body to the ambulance. They had put a blanket on her and the dark man followed her in to the car and they drove away. He was angry. It was supposed to be him beside her, comforting her. When all the SUVs had driven away he stepped out of the shadows.

* * *

><p>This time they must have driven even faster than before. If Jacob had gotten a hold of her he wouldn't take it easy on her. She had escaped and that couldn't be very good for his ego. At the same time as Morgan drove JJ was looking nervously out of the window in case Emily would be lying on the side of the road.<p>

Soon the GPS told them to turn left into a small path and on the end of the path was a small cabin. JJ and Morgan jumped out of the car and drew their guns out. They walked slowly to the door and were just about to knock when they heard a loud scream from inside. Morgan threw the door open and was met by an angry Jacob who was kicking an injured Emily.

"FBI! Stop what you're doing or I'll put a bullet between your eyes." Morgan yelled holding his gun steady pointing it at Jacob.

Jacob smiled, but stepped away and Rossi ran in behind him and handcuffed the bastard.

"We need paramedics in here!" he screamed and ran up to Emily who was shaking and crying.

They had called the ambulance to change its direction when they found out that she wasn't at the gas station so he knew that they would get there soon. He held Emily tight and didn't want to let her go afraid of losing her again. He saw the blood colored bandage and 'the end' carved into her chest. Her whole body was black and blue. Morgan's eyes got filled with tears at the sight of her. It tore him up to see his friend like that, all weak and fragile.

After a couple of minutes the paramedics rushed through the door. They lifted her up on a stretcher and put a blanket on her before exiting the cabin. Morgan followed her out.

"Can I ride with her?" he asked and when the paramedics okayed it he threw the car keys to JJ. "Meet you at the hospital."

* * *

><p>Wouldn't I be a bitch if I just decided not to continue? But I wouldn't do anything like that to you guys!<p>

Anyways, please review and you might get a cookie!:)


	19. The lying game

_Thanks again for all your reviews! Keeps me motivated! Don't have a lot to say so I'm just going to wish you a happy reading:)_

* * *

><p>The lying game!<p>

When JJ drove to the hospital her sight went blurry of all the tears. Pictures of Emily lying on the floor helpless flashed before her eyes. How did it get this bad? Why hadn't they gotten to her earlier? JJ had frozen in the doorway when she first saw her. She hadn't been able to move. She was scared for her friend. Even if she wasn't a doctor she could see that the injuries were bad.

JJ drove as fast as she could without crossing any speed limits. She knew that her friend was at least safe and that her breaking the laws wouldn't help anybody. This gave her some time to think too. She wanted to know what had happened to her friend, but at the same time she didn't think she could listen to it. It was hard enough just seeing her and for her friend to explain everything in detail was a whole other thing. But she did want to be there when she had to give her statement. They would prosecute Jacob and Emily would probably have to testify. JJ wondered if Emily would be up to that. To tell the team was one thing, but to tell a bunch of strangers. Soon she saw the big hospital sign and she parked her car. She ran into the building and met up with the rest of the team, besides Rossi who was taking Jacob to the station.

"How is she?" JJ asked.

"She's in surgery." Morgan answered.

JJ was still crying and Garcia, who was also crying, gave her a hug to try to calm her. She could see that everybody was as nervous as she was.

They sat in the waiting room for two hours before the doctor came out.

"Emily Prentiss?"

"Yes, we're her colleagues." Hotch said. "How is she?"

"She made it through surgery barely. Her heart flat lined two times, but we managed to bring her back. The knife didn't hit anything, but she lost a lot of blood and she suffered a lot of internal bleedings. The cuts on the chest weren't deep and didn't need any stitches. She suffered a lot of brain damage, a depressed skull fracture to be exact which means that the cranial bone had broken and pointed inwards towards the brain and put a lot of pressure to it. It wouldn't surprise me if she doesn't remember everything, but it's nothing that can't be solved with therapy. That's all I can tell you right now."

"Can we see her?" Morgan asked.

"Yes, but we've sedated her and she won't wake up for a couple of hours. If you want you can sit with her. She's in room 302."

"Thank you!" Hotch said and the doctor went away.

The team looked at each other thinking if they were ready to see her. They all decided to go to her room. She was still bruised in her face and her lip was split. Her arms were also bruised and she had a bandage on the left arm.

"She looks so fragile." Reid was the first to speak.

"I don't understand how this could happen to her. I mean why Emily?" JJ said.

"We will never be able to figure that out. She was at the wrong place at the wrong time and she befriended the Unsub." Hotch answered still not understanding his own words. Was it something like a wrong place and time?

"It's just so unfair. She could've died." JJ said crying in Morgan's arms.

Emily began to twist in her sleep and her heart rate was speeding up. Two nurses ran into the room and tried to make her calm again.

"You need to get out of here." one of the nurses said and all of them backed out.

"Some of us should probably go back to Quantico to Rossi and help him interrogate Jacob. I mean I for one would like some god damn answers to why our friend and colleague is lying in the hospital." Hotch said angrily.

Everyone just looked at each other not wanting to leave the hospital in case Emily would wake up.

"Okay, I'll go alone, but as soon as she wakes up I want to be notified." he finally said and started to walk towards the exit.

The remaining team members sat down in the waiting room to wait. Waiting room was a perfect name for the room since they didn't do anything else but wait. The hours passed and they all just sat there in silence worried about when their friend would wake up. They knew that the doctors had been able to make her stable again after what seemed like a nightmare. When the clock hit 4 am the doctor who had taken care of Emily came out to the waiting room and all of them jumped out of their seats."

She just woke up if you'd like to see her." he informed them and they immediately rushed to Emily's room, but stopped right before the door to catch their breaths and make themselves mentally ready.

JJ opened the door slowly and was the first to enter. Emily looked at them with exhaustion and sadness in her eyes. Both JJ and Garcia went directly to hug her.

"Thank god you're okay" Garcia said.

"How are you feeling, princess?" Morgan asked.

"Fine I guess. A bit tired though." she said and tried her best to smile.

"Em, you don't have to pretend you're fine" Morgan said, but Emily just looked down quietly.

The gang watched as their friend struggled to keep away her tears, but failed.

"The whole time I was there I wanted to fight back, but I couldn't and I'm so mad that I just let all of this happen to me. Besides that I am fine."

JJs eyes filled with tears at the sound of her friends shaken voice. She wanted to ask if he had raped her. Even if she didn't want to hear the answer she needed to know. Morgan beat her to the question.

"Did he touch you? I mean did he rape you?"

Emily looked down on her hands and drew a deep breath.

"My memory is a little blurry. I just know that he touched me. I don't think he raped me."

JJ studied her friend to see if she was lying since it was highly unlikely that Jacob wouldn't rap1e her.

"That's odd. Why did he wait?" she finally said trying to get her friend to tell the truth.

"I think his birthday was up and he wanted it to be a special day or something like that. I don't really remember, sorry." Emily said and shrugged.

* * *

><p>Emily finally awoke after the surgery. There was a doctor beside her checking her vitals.<p>

"Ms. Prentiss, glad to see you awake." he said gently.

"What happened?" she asked.

"Well, you just went through surgery due to your stab wound, internal bleeding and the depressed skull fracture. You flat lined two times, but you will be fine now. Do you have any blanks in your memory?" he asked.

"Some things are a little blurry."

"Yes, I was afraid they would be. Your team is here though. Do you want me to get them." he asked and she nodded.

When he was halfway out the door she stopped him.

"Wait! Did you tell them everything?"

"Just the injuries, not the more personal things."

"So you didn't tell them I was raped?"

"No, ma'am, I can't discuss that with them without your consent."

"Thank you!" she said with a vague smile and he left to get her friends.

She was nervous to see them again after more than a week of torture. The team was going to ask the question and she had to figure something out. She didn't want them to know about all the things Jacob had done to her. The doctor had said she could have memory blanks and that was what she was going to say if they asked her.

The door opened and JJ was the first one she saw. JJ and Garcia both ran up to her and hugged her. It was nice to finally have them around. Her tears were burning behind her eyelids, but she didn't want to cry.

"Thank god you're okay." Garcia said.

Okay? She was no near okay. Jacob's face taunted her mind and she couldn't get away from him.

"How are you feeling, princess?" Morgan was the next one to speak.

"Fine I guess. A bit tired though." she lied. She didn't want to talk about it yet. She couldn't talk about it yet.

"Em, you don't have to pretend you're fine."

Emily struggled to keep the tears from falling, but she couldn't. One after one they rolled down her cheek and she explained to them how she had wanted to fight back, but hadn't been able to. How could she not have fought back? She was a FBI agent god dammit and real FBI agents fight back. She was mad at herself for it. Telling the team was the only thing she could say that didn't acquire too much emotion. Anger she could show, but absolutely not fear.

Then Morgan opened his mouth and asked the question she was fearing. Had Jacob raped her? Yes, he had, her mind screamed. Even with a bottle. Although her memory was a little blurry she remembered those things that she desperately wanted to forget. She decided to stick to her memory loss plan.

"My memory is a little blurry. I just know that he touched me. I don't think he raped me." she lied.  
>She could see that JJ didn't quite believe her, but that wasn't a surprise.<p>

"That's odd. Why did he wait?" JJ asked.

No she didn't believe her. Emily wouldn't believe herself either if she was in JJs shoes. It was a terrible lie. Of course he couldn't wait, but then she remembered something about a birthday.

"I think his birthday was up and he wanted it to be a special day or something like that. I don't really remember, sorry." she said and shrugged.

They looked at each other as if deciding whether to believe her or not. Garcia's next hug told her that at least Garcia did. Now she only had to convince the rest of them.

* * *

><p>Hotch walked out of the elevator and towards the interrogation room where Jacob was sitting. The guy was calm. Strangely calm, like there were no worries. When Hotch entered the room Jacob met his gaze and smiled. The bastard looked at him like he hadn't done anything wrong. Hotch sat down opposite the man that had held their colleague and friend captive for over a week.<p>

"Where is my girl?" he asked and Hotch's first instinct was to hit him, but he knew he couldn't so instead he answered the question.

"She's not your girl. I want you to tell me about why you did this."

"She is my girl, my special girl, and I want to see her first."

Hotch felt the anger inside him and hated himself for his next decision. The only thing he could do to get some answers was to play along with his fantasies.

"Your girl is at the hospital because of what you did to her.'

"What I did? I didn't do anything."

"Are you seriously going to sit here and tell me that you didn't put her in the hospital when several of our men caught you in the act?"

"What I mean is that it wasn't my fault. She ran away, did you know that? She just took the ropes away, broke the window and took off. Luckily I found her waving at me on the side of the road and she got what she deserved."

"Why couldn't she run away? Why did you have to tie her up?"

"Good damn thing I did or else she would have left me even earlier. I want her like I've never wanted anybody before, but she can't be so stupid anymore. She has to behave!"

"How should she behave?" Hotch asked carefully not sure if he wanted to continue this conversation.

"She has to do as I tell her and look at me as I talk to her. She doesn't always have to answer, that's okay, sometimes it takes time you know. Finding the right words to tell me how she feels about me. I think she wants it to be perfect. But she is already perfect. Perfect skin, perfect lips, perfect breasts..."

"That's enough!" Hotch said and slammed his fists on the table.

He didn't want to hear Jacob talk about Emily in that way so he stood up and left a astonished Jacob. Hotch could hear Jacob anger up and scream after him.

"I want to see my girl now! You told me I could see her! I'm gonna get you for this!"

* * *

><p>Morgan didn't believe her. He knew that she lied about not being raped even if she tried her best to deny it. However, he didn't want to confront her with all the others there because he knew it would be hard for her. Of course it would be hard for her to admit it. It would break her. So he waited until the others were willing to leave to either get some sleep or go back to the station to see how Hotch was doing with Jacob. Morgan offered to stay with her so she wouldn't be alone, and he did want to talk to her, but he didn't say that to the others.<p>

"Take good care of her!" JJ said. "And you get some sleep!"

They all hugged Emily before they left her in Morgan's hands.

"How are you holding up?" Emily asked Morgan like it was he who had been missing for a week. He shook his head.

"I was really worried and I thought I might lose you. But the real question is how you're holding up."

"I'm fine now that you guys are with me. I felt so alone, but I'm good now."

"You can keep lying to the others, but you can't lie to me. You have to talk with somebody and I'm here for you. I will always be there for you."

"You weren't the last couple of days." She started and Morgan hadn't expected those words to come out of her mouth. "Every single second I hoped for you to break down the door and save me, but you didn't. When he hurt me the most you weren't there."

Morgan looked at her as her tears started to force themself to roll down her cheek. He hadn't thought about her being mad about them not finding her. She must've been so scared if it had driven her to think like that.

"Emily, I don't know what to say. We tried so hard."

"You don't have to say anything. I caught myself blaming you and kicked myself for thinking like that. I know you must have worked harder than ever and I realized that it wasn't your fault." she said and tried to smile through her tears.

"Emily, I'm gonna ask you one more time. Did he rape you?"

She looked down at her hands, which was shaking by now.

"I told you that my memories are a little blurry right now, but he didn't rape me. I would have remembered that."

"God dammit Emily, stop that." he said and she looked up at him confused. "Stop lying to me and yourself. We found you half naked and you're trying to tell me that nothing like that happened."

She drew a deep breath before she spoke to that accusation.

"I was his little match girl, did you know that. Do you know the story?"

Morgan nodded slowly and let her continue.

"He ripped my clothes of because when he decided to get rid of me it would be quicker for me to freeze to death since I would already be cold. I was. Cold, I mean. That's why my clothes were gone because I was representing a stupid story."

He knew she was telling the truth with this one, but he still believed that he had done the thing she was not willing to admit. You could see it in her face and on her body language every time he asked her. She would be a good liar if she wasn't talking to a profiler. Did she really think she could fool him? But he decided to give it up for now. She would have to tell them, either in her statement or in the trial.

"I'm sorry, Em."

"Don't be! I'm just glad you're here right now." she said with a yawn.

"I love you Emily. You know that right?"

"Yeah, I know." she said as she started to drift to her sleep.

"Try to get some sleep now." he said as her eyes closed and he sat there looking at her. He cared for her so much and he just wished she would find the courage to speak to him.

* * *

><p><em>Hope you liked it because I wasn't all happy with it. I have a question for you guys. I will probly post a sequel to this story since Adam is still on the loose and so far Emily doesn't remember that they were two because of the same face. I will probably also have a small, or big, trial part so my question is if the trial should be in this one or the sequel. Or if you have any other ideas I will welcome them with pleasure! <em>

_Please press the review button and you will make one Swedish girl happier^^_


	20. Get away from me!

_Thanks for all the reviews! It really made my day! I love the ideas you gave me and they might, or might not, appear in the next chapter._

* * *

><p>Chapter 20<p>

A couple of days went by and Emily recovered pretty quickly. Nobody had asked her anything further about what had happened, not even Hotch or Rossi who hadn't been there when she first woke up so she guessed that the others told them she wouldn't answer. The only ones who knew were the nurses and doctors, but they couldn't tell anyone. They had run a couple of tests on her to see if she had caught any diseases or if she were pregnant. All tests had come back negative, but it was the damage it had caused inside of her which worried them. The bottle had caused several wounds and they had told her that it was almost impossible for her to get pregnant due to the damages just like she thought it would when she was in that cellar. It was a 5 percent chance. Luckily for her she hadn't planned on having any kids now since she hadn't got a boyfriend and her biological clock was almost out, but it was still sad. She had been wanting kids, she really had, but there was always adopting right? Her team had been in there and asked if she would be willing to testify against Jacob and she had agreed because she didn't want anything more than to put him away for life. Then she realized what she had signed up for. If she testified she had to tell the truth and nothing but the truth so help her god which meant that she had to describe the rape with her team in the room. It was one thing to tell a bunch of strangers whom she would probably never see again, but to tell it when her colleagues and friend were there and then have to see the pity in their eyes every time they looked at her. She didn't think she could handle that. Maybe she could ask them to leave the room during her testimony. Sure she could, but she knew them. They would want to hear her.

The doctor had told her that she would have to see a therapist to get over this. It would also help her fill in the blanks of what had happened, but why would she want to remember those things? There were things that didn't add up that she wanted to remember, like Jacob's all personalities that she couldn't remember how it could change so much, so yes she needed some help. If only she could decide for herself which memories to come back to her and which to leave behind in that cabin.

A sudden knock on the door made her flinch and she called for the person behind it to enter.

"Good morning, Ms. Prentiss. Do you think you're ready to go home today?" the nurse asked kindly while she checked her vitals.

"As ready as I ever been!" Emily said and smiled.

They had decided that Morgan was going to pick her up and drive her home. Their agreement to that she could leave already was that somebody had to stay with her the following week, maybe even longer. They had split up the "babysitting" as she liked to think about it. Morgan would take the first two days, then he'll change with JJ who would take the following two nights, then Garcia who would take the next two nights and then Reid who would take the last night. If they felt that more nights were needed they would start from the beginning again. She was not cleared to be in the field yet, but they would bring her to work every day so she could do some paperwork or something. Hotch had asked Strauss to only get local cases the first two weeks so Emily didn't have to sleep alone while they were away. All this was because, like the doctors explained it, in case something would happen with her brain or other internal organs since she had suffered so many beatings. Everyone was happy with these arrangements except for Emily who just felt like a pain in the ass. She was interfering on her friends' personal lives and she wouldn't be getting any herself. Why couldn't they just let her stay alone and then she could call if anything would happen.

"Your friend was just going to get you some clothes and then you can leave. He'll be here soon!" with that the nurse left the room and Emily just sat in the bed and waited for Morgan to come so that she finally could go home.

Twenty minutes later there was a knock on the door and Morgan entered. He had a bag filled with clean clothes and underwear. She dressed quickly with Morgan turned away from her and then she was ready to go.

They drove in silence to Emily's apartment building and when they parked in front of it Emily paused for a moment before stepping out of the vehicle. When she stood in front of the apartment she couldn't get herself to go inside. She just stood there and looked at the building.

"We caught him, Em. He can't come here and get you." Morgan said like he had read her mind and he rubbed his hand on her back.

"I know. It's just... I let him in because I thought he was just this normal guy I was falling in love with. There will be more like him and I will never know who to trust to let in to my apartment."

"Emily, are you telling me that I can't come in to your apartment because you think I'm a psychopathic killer? If so I can happily drive you back to the hospital."

Emily laughed at this and pushed him to the side before entering the building.

Her apartment didn't look any different from where she left it. It sent chills down her spine to be back there and she felt a little unease. She knew she shouldn't because the man that had taken her was in custody waiting for trial, but there was this nagging feeling that it wasn't over yet. Like someone was still watching her. No, she was just too damn paranoid. Jacob had done that to her. He had made her watch over her shoulder the whole time when she was walking from the hospital to the car and then when she walked from the car to her apartment building. She even thought she saw Jacob sitting in a car outside the building, but when she looked again he was gone and she knew she had imagined it. The man she had spent so much time with was really getting to her.

She flinched when a pair of strong arms wrapped around her.

"It's okay, princess." A voice said and Emily backed away. She wanted to run. Why couldn't she run? Jacob's voice filled her ears with 'it's okay, princess'. He was there and back to get her.

"No, you can't be here." she said rubbing her face thinking that he would disappear if she did so.

"Emily, stop! Stop! Please, Emily! Calm down!" another voice said through the echo of Jacob's.

She didn't stop. Panic took a hold of her as she didn't know how to escape him this time. She didn't want to look at him; she didn't want to be touched by him again. Emily started to pull on her clothes and pacing back and forth.

"Emily, you have to stop. You're safe now." he said and put his arms around her.

"Get away from me! I won't let you touch me again!" She said and tried to break free from his firm grip.

"Emily, it's not him. He's gone! You're safe here with me!" he said stroking her hair.

She started to calm down and stopped pulling away, but instead she broke down in tears.

* * *

><p>Morgan picked her up at 5pm and was going to drive with her home. He had packed his go bag so he could sleep at her house. Emily hadn't seemed very happy when they told her about what they had come up with, but it was better than the hospital and she had been arguing with the doctors every single day saying that she really was well enough to go home. So this was the arrangement the doctor also would agree to. When they parked outside the building Emily looked a bit nervous and Morgan reminded himself that this was the place she was abducted from. It was normal for her to be scared of entering the house where she'd let the man who grabbed her in. He had been to her apartment which made it an unsafe place according to her. He reassured her that Jacob wasn't going to come here anymore and when Morgan had convinced her enough she went inside the building.<p>

Morgan opened the door to her apartment and let her walk in first. She looked uncomfortable and he could see the tears forming in her eyes. He saw even better now how hard it was for her and he began to think that she really wasn't ready to go back to this place. Maybe they should have gone to his place instead. Slowly he put his arms around her to try to calm her.

"It's okay, princess!" he said only to be pushed away by a scared Emily.

"No you can't get me!" she said and started to rub her hands in her face. Morgan didn't know what to do. She was hurting herself and he had no idea what to do. Jacob! She must be thinking that Jacob was there. He tried telling her to stop and that he couldn't hurt her anymore. The words didn't seem to get through to her. Each time he tried to step closer she backed away. When she started pacing back and forth, pulling her clothes and avoiding eye contact he saw the panic. He quickly wrapped his arms around her again and pulled her down to the floor.

"Get away from me! I won't let you touch me again!" she said with panic in her voice.

Morgan froze at these words, still with the firm grip around her. Was that just a confession that he had raped her? But she had told them earlier that he had, in fact, touched her, but he knew that her words meant touch her in that way. He tried once again to tell her that Jacob was gone and that she was safe now and this time she stopped moving. Instead she started crying. This made Morgan's heart break. How could a human being to this to someone this wonderful? Hell, how could someone do this to anyone? Emily didn't deserve it and as much as she thought she could handle the aftermath she couldn't. Not without a whole lot of therapy. He could see that they had made the right choice to have someone stay with her since she was scared out of her mind and by looks of it now they would probably have to stay with her more than a week.

When she finally stopped crying she pulled away a little embarrassed of what just had happened.  
>"I… I'm sorry, I don't know what got over me." she said wiping her tears.<br>"You don't have to apologize. You are allowed to have panic attacks with all that you've been through." he reassured her.  
>"Not me." She started with a crack in her voice. "I don't panic like that. And I definitely don't lose my mind."<br>"Emily, listen to me." he said looking deep into her still terrified eyes. "You shouldn't feel like you can't show your emotions like you always do. We will all be here for you and don't you think that you're interfering on our personal lives because all of us are looking forward to spend some time with you. I know for a fact that both JJ and Garcia have been planning like a million things you're gonna do when they sleep here. I'd be surprised if you'd get any sleep at all."

Emily laughed and Morgan could see that she was a little more convinced.

"So what do say about me throwing something together so you can get some real food?"

"Oh, yes! It will be good to get something other than dry and not well-cooked hospital food."

"Good." he said and helped her up on her feet. "How's pasta?"

"Sounds great! I'm gonna go take a shower while you cook." she said leaving him in the kitchen.

* * *

><p>He watched her as she exited the hospital with that dark man and jumped in to black SUV. She looked good, better than she'd ever looked. He had managed one time to sneak into her hospital room when she was alone and sleeping, but as much as he wanted he couldn't take her with him. It was still too early. The house and the paperwork weren't ready.<p>

They drove in her apartment's direction and he followed them making sure there was at least one car between them so he didn't get noticed. When they were there he parked his car far away enough for them to not see him but close enough for him to see her. The dark man was rubbing his hand on her back and then he said something that made her laugh. She looked around a little and when Adam felt like she was looking directly at him he sank down in the seat disappearing from the window in hope that she didn't see him. In other circumstances he would have loved having eye contact with her, but he couldn't let her see him yet. Adam looked up again just in time to see Emily and that dark man walk inside. He was mad for not being able to be with her while the other man gets all the time in the world. It was jealousy. Yes, he was so jealous of him. It wasn't fair that he only got to sit outside in his car all day, but he had actually been in her apartment a couple of times while they were in the hospital just to get to know what type of food and what things she liked. There was peanut butter, jam, pasta and a lot of different meat which meant that she wasn't vegetarian. Now he just wanted to be near her, to feel her touch. He remembered the first time they made love. It was dark, but he could still feel her beauty. Her delicate skin against his hands and her soft hair.

Adam was a little bit sad because he knew that he had to leave for a few weeks to get things ready for her arrival, but when he was in her apartment he places a couple of mini cameras so that he still could watch her from afar. There was one in her bedroom, one in the shower, one in the living room and one in the kitchen. He was sure that the cameras wouldn't be seen because he had placed them so that they would blend in. This way he could be in Los Angeles redecorating the house and still keep an eye on her. Unfortunately he hadn't managed to get to her workplace and put something there so he had to settle for just seeing her in the evening. That's probably good because he would've been busy with the house anyways. Don't want any distractions if you're going to be ready in time.

He looked at his watch and knew that he should be going. There was a long drive in head of him so it was best to be going sooner rather than later. Besides Emily would be with him soon and the sooner he got back the sooner she could be with him.

"See you soon, my darling." He whispered into the night before driving off.

* * *

><p><em>I will begin my next chapter right about now, but I'm having a hard time figuring out how to end this one. I have one idea though, but I'm not sure yet. As I said in the beginning I will probably follow up on your ideas because they all said the same things so they must be good ideas right? So next time on Criminal Minds-Once upon a time: the serious conversation between Morgan and Emily that you've all been waiting for!<em>

_Hope I'll manage to make it good though! This time I will reach for perfection!_

_Oh, well. Like I always say: Please review:)_


	21. The first session

_I had a hard time writing this chapter because I was struck with writer's block. Can you say it like that? "Struck with"? Well, now you can. Anyways, I rewrote this a couple of times, but I finally decided to go with this one, although I'm still not totally, completely satisfied with it. _

_I would like to thank my only reviewer on the last chapter because I wasn't motivated to write until I got that. unfortunately the person was anonymous so I couldn't reply, but thank you._

_Then I like to apologize for not replying on all the reviews. I tried to do it once but didn't know how to. so help anyone and I will reply to them all (only a little bit late)_

_and now you can continue reading!_

* * *

><p>The first session!<p>

"I don't even know why I have to be here." Emily said looking down on her hands.

The woman opposite Emily seemed to even write that down before answering Emily.

"Why do you feel like that?"

"Well, for starters I'm all better now and I don't have much to talk about."

Emily was still avoiding eye contact. Maybe it was so that the woman wouldn't see right through her. Her eyes would probably show fear, sadness and helplessness.

"Why don't you start by telling me how you feel being around your team again?"

"Smothered." She said shortly.

Emily felt this was totally pointless. While the others got to catch a serial killer in Richmond, Virginia she had to sit and talk to a freaking therapist who's only questions seemed to be 'how, or why, do you feel?'. This was her first session and 30 minutes had already passed which left 30 minutes of avoiding eye contact and not talking. This was just a waste of time. They weren't getting anywhere. The woman seemed to write down a lot even if her answers were short and didn't give away much.

"What do you mean by that?" the woman said looking over her glasses.

She really looked like one of those typical therapists with her glasses, skirt and blouse.

"They feel like they have to babysit me. I haven't spent one minute without one of them by my side. Today Garcia even asked if I needed company to the toilettes."

More writing. There was a long silence with just that sound. Pen against paper. A quite annoying sound. Emily wished she could read the notes. _In denial. Avoiding eye contact. Picking her fingernails. _Wonder what else.

"Have you ever thought about talking to them?"

This question hit her right in the stomach. She had thought about it, but wasn't sure if she, or they, could handle it. The words Morgan had spoken about him being there for her and was willing to listen played in her head all the time. Maybe she should talk to him. He would be furious, yes, but at least he wouldn't start crying on her. She could tell Hotch or Rossi because they would remain mentally stable too, but something about telling the unit chief about the raping freaked her out. And telling Rossi would be like telling her dad which she would never in her greatest mind think of. The girls and Reid were the last people she wanted to tell. They would probably cry and if so Emily definitely wouldn't be able to keep herself up. No, she would break down completely. It had to be Morgan if anybody.

"They said you can help me remembering stuff." She said avoiding the last question as she didn't know what to answer. "They said that you could help me fill in the blanks."

"Yes, but that would require you to talk more in these sessions." The woman said.

That much was true no matter how much she hated being there and hated that woman who thought she knew it all. But she didn't know Emily.

"It's 3pm now. My session ends now." She said again avoiding the subject.

"Yes, Ms. Prentiss. Next time I want you to talk to me. You said you wanted to remember and for that you need to talk. I don't bite, you know. Just think about everything we've said. It's unhealthy to keep everything inside."

Why did that woman have to do that? Emily had never said that she wanted to remember. It was just a question wondering if it was true what people said. Without saying another word to the therapist she turned her heels and walked out.

* * *

><p>Morgan looked at Emily who sat in the passenger seat beside him. She was picking her nails as usual and she looked very uncomfortable. He hadn't yet asked her about her therapy session, but from the looks of it and by his knowledge of Emily it hadn't made any progress. Garcia had asked her though, but Emily had snapped at her after the third time she asked which meant that she didn't want to be questioned about it. The only thing he could do was to be patient and wait for her to come to him.<p>

"We're here." He said while parking the car outside her apartment building. They exited the car and walked upstairs to her door.

"Emily, glad to see you're back." A kind voice behind them said as Emily was unlocking her door.

"What?" she said turning around only to see her 87 years old neighbor.

"Yes I watched the news every single day when you were gone to see if they were ever going to find you. Then I watch when they finally did and you were put in the hospital. Glad to see you're finally up running." She said smiling at Emily.

Morgan looked at Emily who looked a bit shocked from what the old lady had said. Something in her eyes said that she was ready to burst down in tears. Like the memories of her time with Jacob was invading her mind. Maybe this was the time to talk to her. Maybe she would finally open up. He smiled at the woman, said goodbye and led Emily inside. She just remained quiet and shocked.

"You wanna talk about it?" he said breaking Emily out of her trance.

She sighed and started picking her fingernails again nervously. Was she actually going to let him in? It looked like it.

"Honestly? No." she began making Morgan sigh with frustration of this woman's stubbornness. "But I think I have to."

Her voice cracked when she said that. Morgan knew this would be hard for her. He gestured for her to sit down on the couch.

"Do you need something to drink before?" he said.

"Vodka would be great." She said trying to ease up the mood a bit. It didn't work though.

"So water it is." He said and left for the kitchen. He made sure to hurry so that she wouldn't change her mind.

When he came back she was still sitting in the same position where he left her and he could see that she was trying to gather some courage.

"Here you go. You're ready to talk?" he asked and sat down beside her.

"Where do you want me to start?" she asked biting her lip staring down on the glass of water in her hands.

"You can start wherever you want. Just take your time."

"Yes." She said. Just a single word that didn't make any sense for him. He looked at her for a moment with a confused look.

"What?" he finally asked. Silence… She took a sip from the water and put it on the table in front of her. She started picking her fingernails and kept her gaze on her knees. She didn't meet his eyes when she continued.

"To answer the question which has been hanging in the air ever since you found me. Everyone has been thinking about it." She said trying to control her voice. "The answer to that question is yes."

Morgan realized now what Emily was referring to. He had asked the question to her plenty of times himself but never gotten an answer and now he wasn't sure if he could handle the truth. Still he had to remain strong for Emily.

"It's okay Em. You can continue." He said after a long time of silence. He took Emily's hand to let her know that she wasn't alone.

"I remember one night when I was sleeping. A hand touching my body woke me up. I tried to fight him at first because the feeling of his hands sent shivers through my body and I just wanted him to stop. He got angrier when I fought it and he crawled on top of me. That's when he ripped of my clothes. He removed his pants too and I tried not to think about what he was doing to me. I thought about you guys. The warmth of being in your arms."

Tears had started to leave her eyes. Morgan still tried his best to not let his own tears flow free. Instead he let the anger take over. It was better being angry and strong for her then to break down next to her. If he only could get his hands on that son of a bitch that had laid a hand on his friend then he would suck the life out of him. But unfortunately the man was in waiting for trial and he would probably get fired for beating Jacob up. Besides, lifetime in prison is probably worse than death anyway. And he could always pay some prisoners to beat him up from time to time.

"I'm so sorry Em." Was the only thing he could say even if he knew that those words wouldn't make things better for her.

"Then came his birthday." She said and Morgan froze not quite expecting that she was going to tell him about more times she'd been sexual assaulted. But he thought it was good that she finally opened up. "I was in a cellar and he came down to me with a tray that held different tools. I saw a bottle and I knew that it wasn't to offer me anything to drink."

Her voice was shaking as she said this. Morgan could see where this was going and his fists tightened making his knuckles white.

"When he started touching me I escaped in my mind again, because I knew where it was going and I couldn't fight him. I escaped to you guys seeking comfort, but a sharp pain woke me and I watched the edge of the blade cut into my skin and he licked the small amount of blood up. I was completely naked by then. He then continued to remove his pants and I tried, Derek. I really tried, but I couldn't go back to you."

The panic reached her body and her voice became desperate.

"I felt him inside of me the whole time. I didn't want it to happen. I felt disgusting, I still do. When he was done he moved on to the bottle. It hurt so bad."

The tears was streaming down her face and Morgan moved closer to her letting her cry into his embrace. It tore him up to see one of his strongest friends talk about her weakest moment. A moment where he had no chance to help her. When she had managed to control her voice enough for her to speak again she continued.

"I can't have kids, Derek. What he did to me has left me with only a five percent's chance to get pregnant."

Morgan knew that kids were one thing Emily had wanted, even though she hadn't been the luckiest woman on the dating market and hadn't found herself someone. But the decision to have kids should be made by yourself and not some mentally disturbed guy exploring his sick sex fantasies. Morgan hated that she had to go through that. The knowledge of not being able to have kids must've torn her up. She cried uncontrollably into his shoulder again and he just stroked her hair and just let her cry.

After what must have been 15 minutes of crying she pulled herself away and wiped her tears.

"I don't believe you could just write this down as my statement and not let the others know?" she asked with a forced smile.

"I can take this as a statement if you want to, but you know I can't hide it from the others. They deserve to know too." He said pulling some hair behind her ear.

"I figured. They will find out during the trial anyway. Just don't let me be there when they find out."

He could see that she was scared. Scared of what people might think of her when they find out. But she was brave. She had agreed to testify against a highly delusional man who would do anything to get her back. It would need courage. To talk about all the things she had been through. All the things she told him and a lot more. And Morgan would be there for her the whole time.

"I promise."

* * *

><p><em>Okay, so there you go. so next one will most probably be the last one. I'm just gonna figure out how to end it. Anyone know a good quote I can use?<em>

_Please press the review button, it's calling your name!_


	22. Now, help me remember!

_Final chapter here folks! Sad, but true. Hope you'll enjoy it! Happy last reading of this story!_

* * *

><p>Now, help me remember!<p>

She felt his hands around her neck and she found it hard to breath. When she tried to scream the sound was only a quiet squeak that would be heard in 5 meters radar. They would never find her. She tried to kick him off of her when he started to remove his pants, but his tight grip on her throat and the fact that she could hardly breathe made her weak. When he went inside of her she finally managed to scream. She screamed at the top of her lungs. His hand was no longer around her neck because he was now taking of her clothes. So she continued screaming.

"Emily, stop screaming." she heard a voice. Probably his. "Your safe here!"

No! She wasn't safe! He was raping her all over again.

"Please, Em! Calm down!" the voice continued and she felt someone shaking her.

She twisted and turned herself before opening her eyes finding JJ by her side. Emily was confused. Where was Jacob?

"You were having a nightmare" JJ said noticing Emily's confused look. She sat up in the bed and looked around in the room. Yes, she was in her own home. The nightmares had started to come more often now and she hated that she woke her friends screaming. Every time she hoped that she hadn't screamed something indicating that she had been raped because Morgan hadn't yet told anyone or let them read her statement. She did actually feel a little bit better telling someone, but now she knew that she had to tell the therapist. They had decided for one session a day. It was Emily who wanted it that way so that she could go out on the field sooner. Yesterday's session hadn't made any progress so Morgan had pushed her and said that she really had to talk now or she would never be cleared. He was right.

"Sorry I woke you." she said.

"You don't have to be sorry. I would've only slept for another hour anyways." she said. There was a longer pause before JJ continued. "Who's Adam?"

"Huh?" Emily looked baffled at her friend.

"You were screaming his name. What was the dream about Em?"

"I don't remember." Emily did kind of remember. She remembered being raped but she couldn't tell JJ that. But she didn't remember anything about an Adam in her dream. Maybe he was someone she wanted help from. It was like JJ read her mind when she said:

"Do you know anyone named Adam? Someone you needed help from?"

Emily shook her head.

"Not that I know of, but it was a dream right? Maybe it's just a fictional character in my dream."

JJ looked at her for a moment before smiling.

"How about I make us some breakfast?"

"That would be great. I'm gonna take a shower and then I'll be down."

JJ smiled and left the room. Emily slowly made herself out of bed and headed towards the bathroom.

* * *

><p>Two hours later the both women walked into the bullpen. All eyes were on them when they entered and Emily could still see the pity in their eyes. Morgan pulled Emily to the side making their colleagues curious to what Morgan was going to tell Emily. They felt the eyes on them as Morgan began.<p>

"I was just going to warn you that I'm gonna show them your statement today." Morgan said with a low voice.

"Then I'll just leave then."

"No, don't. You have your therapy session and I can show them during that."

"But I'm still gonna have to face then afterwards." she said close to tears.

"Em, we've talked about this."

"I know." she said with a sigh. "Just didn't expect it to be this soon"

Emily tried to force a smile and Morgan returned it before giving her a quick hug and walking away leaving all the team mates staring in curiosity. Emily walked away too preparing herself mentally before walking into the therapist's office.

"Ms. Prentiss, nice to see you again." The therapist greeted her.

She gave her a vague smile and placed herself on the sofa. The therapist sat down too and opened the book where she had made all the other notes.

"Are you gonna talk this session?" she wondered.

"I want to remember more. Will I remember if I talk to you?"

"You can start by lying down on the sofa and close your eyes."

She did as she was told and was met by the same image as every time she closed them. Jacob's face. Even if she wanted to open them again so badly and get rid of that face she kept them close. She needed to remember some things. Though she had started to remember almost everything, but there was still something's missing. It was a feeling she had. Yesterday she had all of the sudden remembered that a girl had been by her side a few times and Emily had freaked out wanting to know if that little girl had been found and was safe. They had let her know that the girl actually was very safe and that she was the child of Jacob's foster sister. Emily was a bit relieved, but something about that felt wrong too. Hopefully Emily would soon found out what the missing pieces were.

"Okay, now picture yourself back at that place and tell me what you see."

"I wake up in a bed. My arms and legs are tied together. I see Jacob, the man who I went on several dates with and who has now captured me."

Emily made a little pause to focus on what she went through. The whole time she could hear a pen against paper and she cursed at herself for agreeing to finally tell her everything. But it was too late to back out now.

"He is nice to me. Except for when I won't look at him. That's the first time he hits me. He comes in to me later at the night, ripping my clothes of and touching me. I fight back as much as I can, but he's stronger. He hits me over and over again and it's like he's another person. After a while my mind is somewhere else, but I can hear his moans in the back of my mind."

She swallowed back her tears before continuing.

"The morning after Jacob enters and acts like nothing has ever happened. He walks out again and I can hear him screaming downstairs. He's screaming." she repeated that word a couple of times not quite sure to the reason why Jacob did so. "After a while the screaming stopped and he came back with water. He don't want to give me my clothes back because I was the little match girl. This morning I decide that I can manipulate him by telling him what he wants to hear so that he will untie me. It works and I hit him in his head and run off, but he's faster and knocks me to the ground and drags me back. He's furious." she realized the panic in her voice and made a longer pause to gather herself again. The last thing she wanted was to panic, but to feel him chasing behind her for the second time gave her that very same feeling.

"He starts hitting me like never before. He's so angry. I'm watching the door and wait for the team to come get me. The door opens! It opens! A guy enters. My first thought is that my prayers has been answered, but it isn't someone I know." she paused again trying to determine who this other guy is. Then she remembers it all. "It's his brother! He has a brother!"  
>Her eyes flew open and she made herself into a sitting position and just stared. The woman beside her continued writing.<p>

"Don't you want to continue?" she asked without taking her eyes off the paper.

"He has a brother." she repeated once again. "It all makes sense! He's the one who raped me the first couple of times when I didn't recognize Jacob. He's Adam whose name I've been calling in my sleep. He's the little girl's father. Jacob has a brother."

Emily rose from the sofa and began walking towards the door.

"Emily, you have to continue your session" the therapist tried but Emily didn't stop.

"Session's over." she said shortly as she opened the door. She walked into the bullpen and saw her team mates. Reid was sitting at his desk and she could see that he was saying something but she couldn't hear a thing of it. She walked by Morgan who had a concerned look on his face, but she kept staring straight forward. Everyone from outside of her mind would probably compare her to a zombie, but she didn't care. She was paralyzed with fear of what would happen next.

"Emily, Emily?" she could vaguely hear people saying after her.

"Session's over!" she repeated what she'd told the therapist.

Something in her mind told her that she should stop and tell the team what's going on, but the rest of her body said something else. So she continued towards the elevators and pushed the down arrow and waited for the elevator. She realized that she had forgotten her purse and coat, but she couldn't go back now. JJ would probably bring it home later. Right now she needed to clear her thoughts and to do that she needed to talk to Jacob. Yes, she definitely needed answers from him.

* * *

><p>The whole ride to where Jacob was she couldn't think straight. No one from her team had followed her out which surprised her slightly. She pulled into the parking lot in front of the police building. When she walked inside she started to question if she was doing the right thing. Her team mates would say no, but right now her heart was saying yes. To let go of that fear which had gotten a hold of her she needed to know about Adam. It was strange that they had only caught one of them. She walked into the building and was greeted by a middle-aged woman.<p>

"I would like to visit Jacob Ferris." Emily said.

"I don't know if you're allowed to. He is in wait for trial right now." the woman said.

"I'm with the FBI in a quite important manner." Emily said and flashed her badge. The woman nodded and said something in her headphone and then gestured Emily towards a young guard.

"That man will escort you." she said and smiled at Emily.

Emily followed the man to a little room and could see Jacob through the small window in the door. When she walked in she was met by a big smile which really scared her.

"Princess! I knew you'd come back." he said.

"This is not a sociable visit. I need to know about Adam." she said with anger in her voice.

"So you come here and wants to know about my brother?" he asked with a little hurt.

"That is correct! Until today the damage to my brain, which you caused, had only let me remember one of you because you share the same face, but now I remember him and I wanna know where he is."

"So that's why no one has spoken of him before. I have no idea where he is since I am in prison and he is out there."

"Why is that? Why did they only catch you?"

"You escaped that day and we both went after you, me by car and him by foot. I managed to find you and drive you back so my guess is that when Adam was going back your little friends had already found you and he saw them so he ran away."

"So Adam's still out there?"

"That is correct!" he repeated the words she'd said earlier in their conversation.

"Will he come after me? Will I be safe?"

"There's no way of knowing, is there?" he said and paused smiling at her before continuing. "You know the thing with my brother is that he is quite uncalculating. I know he cares for you very much. It was he who had made the decision to go after you when you escaped when the easiest thing would be to just let you go and run away for ourselves. He didn't want me to know that you'd broken through his tough exterior, but come on; he is my brother. I happen to know that you touched him really deeply."

Emily looked at the man across the table. She didn't understand this answer. Was he going to come back or was he gone for good.

"Please, Mr. Ferris, will he come back?"

"One possibility is that he has fled the country and the other one is that he will be back for you when you least expect it. You know my brother is one of those who never really let go of things and with your beauty I doubt that he will ever let go of you."

Emily's heart beat faster and she rose from her chair beginning to walk out of the room all paralyzed. She heard him scream after her.

"He will get to you Emily! You can't hide! You will never be safe!"

Those words were still with her when she walked through the corridor. It wasn't over. It was far from over.

"**All men dream, but not equally. Those who dream by night in the dusty recesses of their minds, wake in the day to find that it was vanity: but the dreamers of the day are dangerous men, for they may act on their dreams with open eyes, to make them possible."  
><strong>**-T. E. Lawrence**

* * *

><p><strong><em>THE END! <em>**

_I finally did it! I finished my first criminal minds fiction. I will of course write a sequel to this and I have to tell you that I have some pretty awsome ideas! But if there is something you missed in this story please write your suggestions to me. And also I have a small dilemma in my sequel because I have a clear beginning but it won't fit later if I want to do the other thing so if someone could PM me and lend me a helping hand? _

_Right now my mind is floating with ideas to different fanfics for CM and I have actually got a long list. All of them are of course Emily centric. I'm currently working on my second chapter to From the moment I saw you._

_Thanks to everyone who has been reading this and those who has reviewed a lot. There are some people I would especially like to thank because they have really kept me motivated to write with their constant reviewing. **Hailey9989**, **kp4377**, **everyday i'm shuffling**, **mandaaluvv** and **sapphiredark**. You should probably check out kp4377's stories because they are kick-ass! Just saying._


	23. Sequel posted!

Sequel posted! ENJOY!


End file.
